And I Love You
by Alitheria
Summary: If only love classified itself in black and white. Then maybe love wouldn’t breed hatred and make it easier to let go. Thanks to a thing called pride love is a battlefield and a game of tug of war. What a tangle web we weave.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I wasn't happy with how I wrote most part of the story so I decided it'll probably best to rewrite it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They belong rightfully to their owners. The only thing I own here is the plot.  
  
-  
  
Summary: ONE SIDE OF THE PENTAGON – Rei Hino is a successful photographer, no one would suspect her love life was completely out of control. Stuck in what seems to be one sided love she refuses to loose the man she loved for nine years. Always confident he'll one day be hers, but things take a turn when Duo's new object of affection is none other then her new client Minako Aino the model. Blinded Rei can't see that there's a man right behind her who'll do anything for her happiness. Even to be completely miserable himself.  
  
ANOTHER SIDE OF THE PENTAGON – Minako Aino is a popular model/actress. All that shines is glamour but not happiness. Miserable but breathing for success she runs into Duo Maxwell. Can Minako succeed where Rei failed for nine years and keep him? Yet there's a man who's been the only friend in her life determine to be her object of happiness.  
  
-  
  
THE SQUARE – Ami Mizuno is a talented fashion designer. She finds herself the center of attention around Millardo Peacecraft the heir to the Peacecraft Corps. Any women would be delighted to be adored by such handsome and successful man but Ami isn't any woman. Her heart longs for her silent and cold friend. But how can she let her feelings be known if Heero refuses to acknowledge it and with Relena Peacecraft obviously fascinated by him. After all the Peacecraft family are known to be ambitious and never lose to anyone in anything.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
[And I Love You...]  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
[Prologue]  
  
"What's love to you Trowa?"  
  
She asked as she held the fragile wine glass to the dim maroon light, gently twirling the red liquid in the glass. Bringing the tip of the glass down to her luscious cherry lips, she softly closed her violet eyes letting all her senses drop just to taste the bittersweet wine. She physically felt herself relax as the wine pulled a part of her into the carefree reality.  
  
The man next to her remained silent as he just stared down at the green liquid in front of him. His hair gave off a mysterious and a wild vibe. People in the bar were able to tell he was successful. His solid toned body fixed with Ralph Lauren suit and a Calvin Klein Hampton Classic GM series watch on his wrist. It was no wonder the women in the bar were giving him subtle and loud hints that they wanted him.  
  
"Love is love. Why make a simple word so complicated?"  
  
This was how he always preferred things to be, simple and be as just. He hated it when people made simple things complicated and fussed over it.  
  
The enchanting woman chuckled and placed the glass down. Her eyes drew away from reality briefly, as her sharp features soften from tiredness.  
  
"You're right. Why place meanings and damn feelings and make a four letter word complicated?"  
  
Her words were bitter but he sensed her pain that she hid from him so well. He didn't want to ask, he thought he didn't have to anymore. Maybe he got it wrong, but he believed that they were closer than that.  
  
Even after nine years it was still a strange sight for him. Rei Hino was famous for not trusting men yet she's still with a man that's obviously not faithful. But she didn't play the little wife, helpless, defenseless, that wasn't the kind of game Rei played.  
  
She wouldn't just sit and wait for Duo to come back. She also had fun with other men, nothing long but more like a one night thing. Of course, unlike his friend, Rei was more selective of whose bed she went in and who was in hers. She loved control, even with men she would never see after that night she would make sure things went her way, and didn't go further than she would like.  
  
If Duo played a harsh game with his favour of the week, Rei played a harsher one.  
  
Duo's girls would at least last a few days but the guys Rei picked only lasted for a couple of hours not even half the day. But one thing was the same for them. They gave no emotions for their object of entertainment other than amusement and fun.  
  
Nobody understood why they were still together. Perhaps it wasn't a relationship that most people would recognize but they never broke up. After Duo's entertainment got dull he would come back to Rei like nothing happened.  
  
"That moron brought that redheaded bitch to my studio today."  
  
She tossed her head back, long midnight silk falling behind her. She bit her lips tightly slowly shaking her head.  
  
"I can't believe him. How can he bring her into my studio? That's the only place I can get away from him...what the hell was he thinking!"  
  
The glasses placed on the bartender's table ratted and it seemed as if the jazz music playing in the background stopped all together with the chatter. She felt the eyes on her back but she couldn't care less. Their eyes on her back were nothing to the look she received from 'him' at her studio. 'He' had stared at her with mockery, amusement, and curiosity, while he held the redheaded woman tightly in his arms.  
  
"It's not like its anything new."  
  
From the side of his dark emerald eyes he saw her freeze. He looked down at his glass regretting his words. He wished he could be more sympathetic and comforting but it wasn't easy for him. Just as she was getting tired of Duo's games, he was getting tired of watching.  
  
"Yeah...not like this didn't happened before."  
  
Her voice was low and tired. She leaned forward from her seat and twirled the liquid in the glass.  
  
She lost track of how long they've been playing this game. Everything seemed to happen all in a blur, everything from the first day Duo cheated on her. Back then she was in high school and her temper and patience wasn't controlled. Any girl that she caught with Duo was taught a lesson that nobody was to go near Duo.  
  
But now she was 24 years old and managed to control her fire a bit. She grew used to his games and tolerated his girls. After all, those girls never lasted more than a month. If they lasted longer, she would have to step in.  
  
"Don't worry Rei. He'll dump her soon. He'll return to you. He always returns to you."  
  
She felt a smile crept up to her face hearing those words. She felt bad for Trowa, always having to watch and just comfort her. If there was a reason to why Trowa wasn't seeing anyone she felt she was responsible. After all, she always took up most of his time.  
  
He got up and walked over to her. Placing his arms around her he pulled her up. The wine did its trick and had an effect on Rei as she felt her legs give up. Leaning against his shoulder comfortably she couldn't help but feel safe.  
  
"Let's go. I'll take you home."  
  
Stealing a look from the beautiful woman in his arms he felt his chest tightening with pain. Her face when relaxed seemed so angelic. Her midnight hair framing her features perfectly, clear snow skin, and lips he always envision kissing. Ignoring his instinct to lean down and kiss her he pulled her closer to him. Pretending not to have heard his loud heart beat he tried to erase his feelings for her, just as he's been trying for 9 years.  
  
"Thanks Trowa. You're really a great friend."  
  
It was for that reason. He was trying to erase his feelings for her because he was her friend and because she loves his friend. He didn't think it was fair but it was terms he came to accept. After all, he knew deep inside Duo loved Rei as well. At least that was what he convinced himself for the sake of Rei.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author's Note: I thought it made more sense to start the prologue with Rei and Trowa to give more charity onto the relationship of Duo and Rei's. Unlike last time I'm going to see if I can get a jump start to the main plot. But I may take at least three chapters to get to the real plot. The next chapter will probably be more focusing on Duo, Minako, and Ami. Hope I could deliver fast! 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
[Chapter One]  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Minako Aino will you marry me!"  
  
"I love you so much Minako!!"  
  
"You're so beautiful!"  
  
"I want to be just like you Minako!"  
  
"Minako Aino!!"  
  
"We love you!"  
  
This was her typical day, whether it was after a photo shoot, fan meeting, fashion show, taping an ad, or just coming out of her hotel. This was how her future was supposed to turn out since she was six years old.  
  
Perhaps she now had more fans than when she was a sweet innocent child taping commercials or featuring on movies. The business was more serious now, unlike before there were more things to worry about than looking cute and keeping her image clean.  
  
She was now 24 years old, the most gorgeous model that ever entered the media. The only model that kept her model image well even when entering the big screens.  
  
She was one of them now, one of the most successful and famous celebrities. She shared the same kind of oxygen as them. She could only live for their screams of admiration and adoration.  
  
"Come on Minako, let's hurry."  
  
She felt a nudge from her bodyguard as he led her towards the large black limo. She was never alone. There were more people around her than anyone else she knew.  
  
She leaned back against the black leather of the car and sighed. Her day was always tiring. There wasn't a pause button to slow all the excitement around her. They always had to be prepared for anything because if you weren't and got hit, you got hit real badly. That was why she had so many bodyguards, enough to make her feel like an important president under serious attack.  
  
"Sit up straight."  
  
Minako quickly sat up as she heard the sharp words from her manger. The man was now near his forties, slick fading brown hair and a strong solid face which you could still see his handsome features.  
  
Aaron Hunter was her manger since she was six years old; in any case he had raised her. He was stern and firm with her when it came to the media business and showed no kindness in it. Yet, outside the cameras he treated her with affection and love, though as she grew up the hints of caring disappeared.  
  
She didn't know what happened but all of a sudden the strict but caring Aaron Hunter disappeared and in place of him was the strict and sharp Aaron Hunter. She didn't search for him though, because she remembered something he taught her from the beginning.  
  
[ "Don't get close to people working in the media business" ]  
  
She didn't think that applied to her and Aaron but apparently it mattered for Aaron and her.  
  
"You look tire Minako. Perhaps we should cancel the rest of your schedule?"  
  
Minako looked at Joan Clarks, her head stylist and smiled gently, grateful for her kind words of offering her a break, something that was never offered to her. Before she could even open her mouth to speak Aaron spoke.  
  
"That's not possible. Minako's got an interview with some woman from Star Entertainment it wouldn't look good to cancel it."  
  
Joan's lips turned into a tight frown but didn't say anything to Aaron. Minako couldn't help but feel a little let down. But she wasn't surprised. Aaron never cancelled anything in her schedule, ever. No matter what he stuck with the schedule he prepared. It didn't matter if she got sick, she would have to suck it in and bare it until her day was over.  
  
"She does look a little ill," spoke a quiet voice that belong no other then one of her makeup stylist Leslie Johnson.  
  
Aaron looked up from the files he was looking over and glared coldly at Leslie then at Joan.  
  
Silently he placed the files away and glanced towards Minako with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"She's been worse."  
  
"That's because you never let her rest! Every single day and every single hour she has to be somewhere because of her schedule!"  
  
That was definitely one of her clothes stylist Dion Serika; she was the only stylist that was out spoken, even to Aaron.  
  
"It's her job to be everywhere."  
  
"It's inhumane to push her so hard without ever giving her a day off!!"  
  
Minako tuned them out, pressing her forehead against the transparent window that held her trap inside the car. She didn't care about what they were arguing about. She knew what the result would be no matter how hard Dion fought for her.  
  
Aaron didn't believing in slowing down her success.  
  
[ "Grab onto as much as you could when you're flying, because as quick as you're up, quick as you'll be dropped" ]  
  
'I feel so trapped. Isn't there a way for them to give me some space to breath?' She gently sighed and became aware of her surroundings.  
  
Just as the shouting started it was quiet all of a sudden. That was the effect of Aaron's victory. Everything becomes silent no matter how loud it was.  
  
"Sit properly. You're a celebrity."  
  
She automatically listened to his words. This time there were no comments of concern from her stylists. They were all silent and Aaron had his laptop opened.  
  
Reaching into her pocket Mina pulled out her cell phone and pressed number one as it automatically dialed the phone number saved.  
  
The tiny bluish screen on her cell phone reflected the person's name: Wufei Chang  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He groaned from under the covers and tossed onto his side. The sun was noon high and was shinning annoyingly brightly into his room but he ignored it like he did with the phone that kept on ringing.  
  
He stooped tossing when he heard his answering machine pick up the call.  
  
-I know you're there Duo. It's the middle of the afternoon, how about getting your lazy ass off the bed?-  
  
A smirk traveled towards his lips as he heard the familiar sexy voice. She was different from other women, she had uncontrollable jealousy but she knew how to handle it when he was there to see her reaction.  
  
She knew that he found it amusing whenever she would get angry or jealous over his flavour of the week or month. He never took any of those girls seriously but they were fun.  
  
He threw the covers off him and reached for the phone as he heard Rei start yelling curses at him.  
  
"Relax Rei I'm up. I just had a busy night with Cheryl."  
  
It was the truth, he ended it with Cheryl. She apparently brought herself to believe she was in a permanent relationship and when he ended it she freaked out and got all violent, which resulted him with a scratch mark on his cheek.  
  
-I'm sure you did.-  
  
He forced a smile upon his face. He didn't know why he just couldn't tell Rei what the truth was, instead of allowing her to create her own truth.  
  
-I'll make this quick and simple. Heero invited us for dinner tonight at 8pm. Be there on time and be appropriate this time.-  
  
She hung up without a goodbye but he held onto the phone not moving for awhile. Shaking his head he chuckled and dropped the phone down.  
  
Be appropriate?  
  
She might as well have said what she really meant: 'Don't bring any sluts'  
  
He wasn't surprised since what happened the last time the group had dinner together. He brought a girl he met earlier on that morning along. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife and the poor girl got attacked verbally by Heero and Rei.  
  
It was an obvious move from Rei to make the girl feel horrible but it was quite shocking from Heero's behalf. But then again, Heero may be silent but he wasn't a mute that never expressed his thoughts. Duo knew Heero better than anyone else. So he should've remembered that no matter how quiet Heero may be, when things he didn't agree upon came up Heero was just as verbal.  
  
And, the main thing he and Heero didn't agree upon was his relationship with Rei. Heero didn't even call it a relationship, he called it an affair.  
  
"Relationships are deep and have love. You guys don't."  
  
Those were Heero's exact words and truthfully Duo was hurt by it.  
  
Duo knew he wasn't faithful to Rei as she deserved and was continuously hurting her, Rei Hino was his friend.  
  
Duo wasn't sadistic. He didn't find happiness in watching Rei hurt over his flavour of the week. During high school he only met girls behind Rei's back because he was afraid of commitment. After graduation it slowly became a game between the two.  
  
He would see how many girls he could see until Rei blew a fuse. But he never felt any emotions for those girls. And Rei knew that. That was why she left him alone until he came back.  
  
Now...he wasn't sure why he was doing this. But he knew why he couldn't stop. It was angering him how Rei just waited for him to come back, even though there were times she would get extremely pissed off. She never called it quits.  
  
Maybe that was what he was driving for. To force Rei to break up with him because he knew he didn't deserve to break off with her. So he was trying to force something out of Rei, whether she just beat him up into a bloody pulp or curse him out of existence.  
  
He picked up a photograph of Rei when she was in her early high school days.  
  
"Rei,"  
  
He heard himself whisper her name while outlining her face with his fingers. She was laughing brightly with the sun shining happily against her. She looked so angelic and happy.  
  
Lately she looked so miserable and he never wondered why. The reason was too obvious for him. No matter how strong Rei Hino might be, it wasn't easy to be in a relationship where either kept the deals that came in a relationship.  
  
"I'm sorry Rei. I really am. I wish I could stop, I wish I could stop hurting you, and I wish I knew why I'm still doing this to you. But Rei, I don't think I could stop until you end it."  
  
Putting the photograph down with a bitter smile on his face he walked into the bathroom. As long as Rei Hino would continue to play along to their relationship, affair, game, or whatever other people might call it. He wasn't going to give in first and he knew Rei wouldn't either. At times Duo wished they stayed nothing but friends.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Ah! Monsieur Milliardo! How wonderful of you to visit! Oh! Mademoiselle Relena is here as well."  
  
Ami felt herself tense up slightly as she heard her assistant Jen cry out the name of the handsome heir to the Peacecraft Corps.  
  
"Pleasant seeing you Miss Parker, my sister Relena needs a dress for a party. I was wondering maybe Miss Mizuno may help us with her splendid taste."  
  
His voice was cool and smooth but was firm and mysterious. Just by hearing the voice was enough to make women go weak in the knees and create a mental picture of Milliardo Peacecraft being a movie hero type. Those women were never far from the real image.  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft was perfect in everyway if women were to observe. His platinum blond hair was silk, his cerulean blue eyes held enough pain that women would want to heal it, and he had the most wonderful lips. To many women he was God's given gift to them. Women either loved him or adored him. Men either loved him or hated him.  
  
"Monsieur should I be getting the intension that I am not talented in my job?" asked Jen playfully.  
  
"Of course not Miss Parker I apologize if I offended you but through many years Miss Mizuno's been designing Relena's clothes. I guess I'm quite used to her assistance." said Milliardo with a light smile playing on his lips.  
  
Jen smiled back and looked up to the second floor where she caught sight of Ami with a drawing pencil in her hand. She was no doubtfully working on her designs for the upcoming fashion show.  
  
"Come and help your best customer Ami!!!" she yelled as Ami's shoulders jumped back a little startled. Jen couldn't help but form a tiny smirk it was quite obvious that Milliardo Peacecraft fancied the shy quite designer.  
  
Ami's ocean blue eyes looked nervous as she softly bit down on her pink lips.  
  
'Ah...I really don't think I'm ready to face Mr. Peacecraft after what happened a few weeks ago.'  
  
She felt her creamy face taint with the colour of cherry. Taking a deep breathe she slowly walked down the steps and tried not to look at Milliardo in the face.  
  
"Come with me Miss Relena. Mr. Peacecraft you could wait and look around if you please."  
  
Milliardo looked like he wanted to say something but chuckled deeply to himself and nodded. He didn't think there was any part of the store he hadn't seen. After all this was where practically all the Peacecraft did clothes shopping. He perfectly knew that Ami Mizuno was a timid woman but didn't think she'll be this embarrassed over one comment.  
  
-  
  
"Is something wrong Ami?" asked the concern voice of the only daughter to the Peacecraft family.  
  
"No Miss Relena. Thank you for your concern though." Ami replied in a sincerely kind voice.  
  
Relena subtly smiled to the blue haired girl. Once again Ami couldn't help but be marveled at the beauty that the sandy blonde haired woman held. She wasn't exquisitely beautiful but wasn't plainly pretty either. It was how she held herself and the air around her.  
  
The air itself seemed blessed with her presence and the air felt as if it was suddenly rich. Ami felt as if she shouldn't breathe to take up such precious air.  
  
Relena Peacecraft didn't hold the mysteriousness like her brother, nor did she have the allure that her brother naturally had on people. However she was serene to the point you wondered if her emotions did vary and liberal with her heart.  
  
Ami wondered if all Peacecraft were like the two siblings, perfect, elegant, and desirable. Though no matter how they attracted people towards them there always seem to be a barrier that stopped people from getting too close.  
  
"Heero came back this morning. Did you see him yet?"  
  
Relena's question broke Ami from her train of thoughts. Heero. He was a topic that often came upon when talking with Relena.  
  
Stopping in front of an old fashion but elegant peach colour gown, Ami glanced at the other woman. There in her teal eyes were the desires of wanting along with trails of interest.  
  
"No Miss Relena I haven't seen Heero but he did call early in the morning." Ami replied as she looked away from Relena even as she felt the smooth teal eyes looking at her.  
  
Ami held the gown up to Relena and smiled pleasantly at her.  
  
"How is this gown? I think it fits your skin complex perfectly and it's a real classical style that you like wearing."  
  
Relena nodded with a dull expression on her face her mind placed somewhere else.  
  
"How long have you known him?" as Relena traced her fingers along the fabric of the gown, her eyes sneaking a curious glance from Ami before glazing back at the gown with a hidden smile.  
  
"Since junior high," Ami's reply was simple. She felt her nerves tensing up and unconsciously bit her lips. Relena caught the movement but chose to not make any comment to the poor designer.  
  
"A long time. Perhaps if I spend the same amount of time with Heero, he'll finally drop the formalities. What kind of women does he like?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Through the years I've never seen Heero's interest in the opposite sex."  
  
Relena chuckled lightly and Ami felt confused to what she found so amusing. A playful smile clung onto Relena's lips with an amused glint in her eyes.  
  
"Ami are you trying to tell me that Heero plays in the other direction?"  
  
Ami's ocean blue eyes grew wide and in an automatic reaction her mouth opened as well. Did Relena believe that she was trying to say that Heero was gay? Ami tried to speak but found it impossible. Taking a quick breath she tried speaking again as Relena chuckled lightly again.  
  
"Oh no! Of course not Miss Relena! Heero doesn't swing that direction not that it would change my opinion of Heero if he did! But..."  
  
Ami felt her whole entire face go red with embarrassment. She hugged the chosen gown close to her and quickly walked away.  
  
-  
  
Ami stood behind the fancy marble counter wrapping the gown up for Relena. She still felt her face heating up.  
  
"Are you feeling well Miss Mizuno?" asked Milliardo standing in front of her the only thing separating them the counter.  
  
"Ah yes. Thank you for your concern."  
  
His husky voice chuckled lightly and she felt her heart thump a little from nervousness. He paused and looked mystifyingly into her ocean like eyes with his stormy like eyes.  
  
"Did I really embarrass you with what I said? I only spoke with my heart. Perhaps I should hold my tongue from now on?" suggested Milliardo hoping to get the expected reaction from the blue haired girl.  
  
"No, I think it's wonderful to speak with your heart. Though...I think...your joke is...um..." Ami stopped her sentence not wanting to seem disrespectful. But Milliardo was curious to hear what she wanted to say. He found it rare that Ami would actually out loud her thoughts to people.  
  
"Please go on." He requested softly but with enough authority. He caught sight of her fingers picking at her nails along with biting on her lips whenever she got nervous. He found the action quite cute but never told her that out loud. It would send her into frenzy.  
  
"I think your taking your joke too far Mister Peacecraft."  
  
She kept her head down and her eyes on the neatly wrapped package. There was no movement from him nor did he say anything making her regret saying anything. Hesitantly she raised her head and looked at Milliardo. There wasn't any particular expression on his face but there seemed to be a slight flame of anger in his eyes.  
  
"Joke? My apologies if I offended you Miss Mizuno." With that he slowly began walking away and Ami felt herself relaxing a bit. However Milliardo paused halfway and turned around to look straight at her with determination.  
  
"However what I said was true. You are an amazing woman Ami Mizuno, to win your heart I will fight any obstacles...and any competitors. Please come to the party my family is holding."  
  
Ami watched in stun as Milliardo walked towards his sister and where her assistant were talking. Feeling intense her hands shook violently and her eyes dropped to the invitation he left on the counter.  
  
One thing she knew at first sight about the Peacecraft family was that they were ferocious competitors. And they would never stop fighting until they got what they want or reached their goal.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter mainly focused on Minako, Duo, and Ami. In the next chapter it'll probably almost all of them. I hope after the next chapter I'll have a jump start at the plot. Right now, I'm trying to develop them into the setting. Sorry if it's boring right now.  
  
Thanks to these people who reviewed:  
  
Myst Lady: Thank you for reviewing! Rei/Duo is one of my favourite so they have a chance for the finale since I'm keeping my mind open.  
  
Aphrodite2: Thank you for your review! There is another story I wrote but I don't they're alike. Don't worry, Minako is my favourite senshi after Rei so there's no way I would portray her as a bad person. I hope to make Duo's intentions more clear through the story.  
  
Lizzette Faith Reyes: Thank you for reviewing! I'm sure there will be more heartache for the characters and headaches for us.  
  
eventidespirit: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like the new turn the story will be taking. Lol, I think I enjoy making GW/SM geometries. I haven't decided on the final pairing yet so anything is possible. Duo's way will get clearer throughout the story, I hope.  
  
Siren Silver: Thank you for reviewing! Of course Duo's got feelings and I hope to make it more transparent. I'm also a fan of Rei/Duo. Then again I adore almost all pairings. There will probably little bits of favour from each possible couple.  
  
Vega03: Thank you for reviewing! I'm happy you like the new version. This was as soon as I could update and I'll aim for sooner next time.  
  
Dark Mars: Thank you for reviewing! I don't think Rei would simply take being cheated on. But like Duo's intentions for being the way he is to Rei, I hope to make it clear why Rei stayed with him. 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. The only I do own is the plot.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
And I Love You...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
[Chapter Two]  
  
Trowa leaned back and sighed heavily. He watched from the corner near the kitchen as his waiters served the fancy food to the high and rich people. The forest colour of the walls gave a comfort from their fast pace lives and silently on the background played classical music. Trowa personally like to play the late period of Beethoven's music and enjoyed his piano concertos.  
  
His restaurant wasn't a fast food place like McDonald's where it was loud, crowded, and the food was greasy to the point you doubted it was eatable. There was never a doubt the foods his restaurant served was eatable. He hired experience chiefs and young chiefs with talents to give a balance of the classical style of food and the inventing. His waiters and waitress were all young and wonderful to look at, nobody wanted to be served by an ugly looking waiter to ruin their appetite.  
  
His emerald green eye kept glancing towards the door as if expecting someone.  
  
'I know he's going to come soon. Where else will he get his food?'  
  
To prove his thoughts the door burst open and the room seemed to shine with light from his mere presence.  
  
"Hey Trowa!"  
  
Duo's cheerful voice carried out through the restaurant and a few customers looked to see the man who seemed out of place in such a classical looking place. Trowa shook his head, Duo had a strong streak of rebellion and standing out was what the guy enjoyed. It was pointless to try and tell Duo how to dress when coming to such a place.  
  
But it was one of the traits Trowa liked about Duo. He didn't care how people viewed him as, he wasn't afraid to defy people and disappoint them, and he was confident in everything.  
  
But those traits also related to his faults as well.  
  
"Hey man!" greeted Duo as he playfully slapped Trowa on the back. Trowa's shoulders arched forward a bit and looked at Duo sternly.  
  
"Once again," Trowa simply stated as a sigh left his lips. Duo just chuckled and gently punched him on the arm.  
  
"Ah, you know me Trowa. I can't dress with class and look like I'm worth thousands like these people in here. It's not me."  
  
Trowa nodded slowly and Duo saw his eyes smiling. It was more often that Trowa's eyes would smile then his lips. Strangely enough when his eyes were smiling it seemed more sincere and natural. While his lips made his smile looked crooked and forced.  
  
"Let's go sit at the corner. Your usual?" asked Trowa as he led themselves away from where most of the customers sat to the secluded and dark corner.  
  
"Trowa, why do you always seat me in the corner? Could it me! You're ashamed of me?" Duo feigned hurt and dramatically cried out earning several curious looks.  
  
Trowa glared at the twenty four year old man acting like he was still ten. Swiftly turning around Trowa walked away trying to intact the remaining dignity he still had as the owner of the restaurant. But as he walked away he couldn't help but smile. No matter what, Duo seemed to have a dynamic affect on people.  
  
-  
  
Trowa watched as Duo inhale his bacons. He wanted to tell him that eating that fast will feel like he ate nothing and will result in more hunger. However he didn't, Trowa doubted Duo would be able to hear anything with the amount of noise he was making.  
  
"Whas 'rong?" Duo tried to speak with his mouth full and the other man closed his emerald eyes and shook his head.  
  
Shrugging Duo continued to eat his food and Trowa was glad he sat him far away from the customers. Not just because Duo would scare them away with his eating habits but he didn't want people to think lowly of Duo.  
  
Duo Maxwell was his friend and Trowa hated it when people judged his braided friend from his looks, his manners, and his outside personality. Just as the world wasn't black and white humans weren't either. They didn't carry one kind of faces or one type of personalities. Duo wasn't just cheerful, carefree, and charismatic. He knew how to get angry, he was icy sometimes, and was insightful in his own ways.  
  
"You look like you want to say something. What is it?"  
  
Trowa looked straight at Duo's cobalt blue eyes and saw a hint of seriousness. He felt as if the other man was trying to read his mind. Suddenly he watched as Duo's face became slightly wicket with a smirk.  
  
"Let me guess. It's about Rei."  
  
When Duo received only the silence as an answer he took that as a yes. His smirk became weaker and looked down away from Trowa's intense eyes.  
  
"Don't worry. Rei's stronger than you think."  
  
"She's not that strong."  
  
"Rei can break up with me anytime she wishes."  
  
"She's a woman."  
  
Those three simple words left Duo silent. It was an obvious statement made but something that made Rei Hino sound so common. Duo didn't like the sound of the words.  
  
"She wants a man's comfort."  
  
Once again there was no reply from Duo and Trowa wondered if he was even listening to him. Duo looked up and with a small smile and slowly but confidently opened his mouth.  
  
"You give her comfort don't you? And are you not a man Trowa?"  
  
Trowa's eyes slightly widened at Duo's words. It sounded like an accusation. Trowa looked at Duo who had an assertive smirk on his handsome face with a playfully raised eyebrow, as if daring him to deny it. He wasn't sure what answer he was supposed to give. Admit straight forward that he did give comfort or twist it and say that his comfort was different.  
  
Unexpectedly Duo let out a rumbling laughter that shocked him. The intense air seemed to have disappeared with the feeling of accusation.  
  
"Really Trowa, did you think I was accusing you of being involved with Rei? Hell yeah I know that you're there to make her feel better but you guys aren't involved." Duo paused midway with a mischievous glint.  
  
"Unless you're planning to seduce Rei,"  
  
Trowa kept his composure and just stared right at Duo. It was hard to tell when he was joking and when he wasn't. But Trowa decided to use this doubled sided blade as an opportunity to find something out.  
  
"What if I was?"  
  
He saw Duo's smile disappeared for a moment before returning to the owner.  
  
"It won't be easy. Rei's not a common woman. She's got spirit, spunk, passion, and pride. She won't give into seduction unless she knows there will be a future. Rei won't give into anything that she won't be able to control."  
  
"What makes you think I can't give her what she wants?"  
  
Duo's cobalt eyes expressed deep amusement and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Trowa felt his throat go dry. He was sure he trespassed into dangerous territory but he couldn't back down now. Despite this so called joke Trowa wanted to know why Duo doubted he could give Rei what she wanted.  
  
"Can you fill her desires with burning passions till the day she dies? Are you prepared to spend the rest of your lives with Rei alone and be more than satisfied? Can you give into her pride while keeping your pride intact to keep her respect for you? Can you make her lose control but allow her to control you? Most of all can you make Rei forget about all her years with me?"  
  
Duo shook his head and chuckled as if something funny was said.  
  
"Forget that last one. I'm sure you can fill my years Trowa. After all Rei's also my friend and a wonderful woman. She deserves a great guy and you're one hell of a man."  
  
"You care for her."  
  
Duo looked at Trowa's expressionless face questioningly. His words sounded random like there wasn't a point to it. But he was curious did Duo still have the feelings for Rei he once had?  
  
"She is my friend."  
  
"You love her."  
  
Duo leaned back without any kind of a smile on his face. He didn't look like Duo Maxwell without a type of smile on him. It was awkward looking at him but this was also a part of Duo Maxwell, his serious side.  
  
"Do I?"  
  
An eerie silence came upon them as two words left Duo's mouth. It could've sounded like a joke if it wasn't for pure curiosity on his face. Trowa felt himself surpass a bit of anger.  
  
"You do."  
  
"Okay, if you say so."  
  
Duo jumped up with a grin on his face as if there wasn't an awkward moment.  
  
"I better get going. You have to get back to work."  
  
Trowa grabbed a neatly wrapped bag and handed it to Duo.  
  
"Take this to Rei. I'm sure she didn't have her lunch yet."  
  
"Why don't you give it to her?"  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
"Fine then, I'll tell her it's from you."  
  
As Duo started to walk away he paused as if remembering something and turned back to looks at Trowa.  
  
"You know, there's a big difference when talking to you about Rei and with Heero."  
  
With one last quick smile Duo walked out the exit door leaving Trowa feeling slightly confused. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to interpret the words.  
  
The sound of the bell door broke him from his thoughts. Looking up to greet his customer he was met with solid ice blue eyes on a stone but handsome face.  
  
"Hey Heero,"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Nice! Yeah that's it! Hold that pose! Excellent! Flip your hair! Great!"  
  
The large room filled with white flashes as the raven haired beauty shouted with passion as she moved around the female model that stood on the green screen as she took pictures. As the girl changed poses with different facial expressions Rei continued to shout encouragements.  
  
Truthfully she didn't like dealing with models, especially female models. While actress and singers were obviously obnoxious and hard to work with, they at least never tried to tell her how to do her work. Models were experienced with cameras and majority of the female models today were obsessed with looking sexy. Rei Hino was a photographer for media arts not for porn or playboy. She only used sex on her photo if the ad product was perfume.  
  
"Can you darken the lightning? I think getting a sexier image will be better for me."  
  
The model who looked liked she was still in her teens twirled her dark blonde hair glaring at Rei as if she was supposed to obey her wishes. Rolling her violet eyes Rei stared at the model raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Your seventeen years old Jamie, starting your career off with a sexy image at that age will definitely ruin you. Better to start off with a sweet innocent girl next door type of image."  
  
The model Jamie let out a high pitched laugh for a couple of seconds. The girl raised an eyebrow mockingly at Rei with a sneer on her beautiful but sharp face.  
  
"I'm not targeting nerdy boys nor am I aiming for a younger audience. I want men as my audience and to every guy's Sex Goddess."  
  
The photographer placed her camera down on a small glass table and crossed her arms looking very serious.  
  
"Well then, I guess you came to the wrong photographer. I don't work for playboy perhaps you should go to another photographer who does. Even if my photos are for the media, they are art I don't do trash."  
  
Rei grabbed the camera placed on the table and took the roll of film between her fingers. She glanced up at the model that looked at her with wild blue eyes daring her to do what she planed. With a smirk on her creamy white face Rei tore her fingers through the film ruining her mornings work.  
  
Two different shouts mingled in her studio. The model jumped down the tiny stage that the green screen surrounded and ran towards Rei. Swiftly the girl brought her hand to slap Rei but her hand was caught before it made contact.  
  
"Don't you think its disrespectful that a seventeen year old raises a hand at seven years senior? Besides I believe you had a problem with the photos anyway little girl."  
  
"And who the hell do you think you are!" shouted a man with dark brown hair whose face was turning into a bright red colour. He turned his gaze from the tall brown braided hair man to the photographer who looked a bit surprised and smug.  
  
"What the hell was that for Miss Rei Hino! I believe our company paid you good money to create photos for Jamie's beginning career! Do you want to explain your actions!!" yelled the man waving his large index finger at Rei's face.  
  
With a tight frown Rei flicked the man's finger away from her face.  
  
"Your model wants a slut to be her image. The seventeen old wants to become a Sex Goddess! I don't need some spoiled girl telling me how to do my job, go find a playboy photographer to do her pictures. And I'll send your check by mail."  
  
The man glared at Rei with all the anger he could managed and grabbed the model's hand and stormed out of the room. Before he slammed the door shut he yelled out,  
  
"See if we ever do business with you again Miss Rei Hino!!"  
  
The studio was silent as Rei held her glare at the man who seemed to appear out of nowhere. Her passionate violet eyes were filled with hints of curiosity and anger as the cobalt blue eyes held amusement.  
  
"Your reflexes seems to be slowing down. That girl almost slapped you."  
  
"I would have slapped her back."  
  
Duo chuckled at her simple response and softly stroked her left cheek that was almost assaulted.  
  
"I don't like the idea of their being a mark on your flawless skin."  
  
Rei touched his hand and gave a tiny smile as she traced a scratch mark on his cheek.  
  
"You're the one to talk. How did you get it?"  
  
"Cheryl attacked me because I broke up with her."  
  
Rei turned away from him uncomfortable where the subject might turn to.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Duo looked at Rei with a slight smirk and started to walk around her studio leaving brief touches on her equipments.  
  
"Trowa thought you didn't have your lunch yet, so he sent me to give it to you. He really cares out for you, enough that I should feel jealous." His words sounded sincere enough but if Rei saw his eyes she would have saw the hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Don't say something stupid like that." She turned her back to him and walked to the chestnut brown cabinet that held all sorts of cameras. Placing the one she used for the model she took out an old fashioned camera. She had something for antiques and things that her just out of date.  
  
"Stupid? Why is that stupid? You don't think maybe Trowa has a crush on you?" he jumped onto the small stage and twirled around like a little child.  
  
"Of course not! Trowa's my friend as well as yours and he knows that I..." she stopped speaking there and Duo's smile left him for awhile. Rei brought her arms around her feeling the uncomfortable silence.  
  
Duo wanted to persuade her on the subject but decided to back down for now, he did know his limits.  
  
"Hey Rei! Since you don't have a client here right now, how about taking pictures of me! I think I look good enough to model." He got into a pose that's mostly used for shaving and Rei couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"I highly doubt you could be a model Duo. After all your ego is too big to be caught on camera." There was a playful smirk on her enchanting face and Duo's grin widen as an impish glint appeared in his eyes.  
  
"Are you calling me egotistic? Rei, I am probably the most modest person in the world. You're just jealous I look prettier than you and have a better figure. Now that I'm looking carefully I think you look fatter than usual." He looked over her pausing at her stomach and Rei felt her mouth open largely into a circle.  
  
"Are you calling me fat?"  
  
"Of course not! It's not your fault you can't help but eat junk food and lock yourself in your studio, causing your lack of exercise. Eek!" screamed Duo as Rei punched him on the arm her face looking flushed with anger.  
  
"You know what I'll take your picture and see how many pounds it adds onto you."  
  
She placed a roll of film onto the old fashioned camera and looked into the lens that held Duo's image.  
  
"Why are you using that old camera?"  
  
"It's the best one to use for black and white films."  
  
"Why black and white, won't it look better in colour."  
  
Rei lifted the camera away from her eyes and looked straight at Duo with playfulness but behind it was honestly.  
  
"It fits you. Black and white photography is much more complex. Just one wrong angle or one wrong light shine on a place can ruin the whole photo. You seem simple enough but so complex."  
  
Rei started to walk around Duo shouting out comments and encouragements taking pictures of his silly and model like poses. He wasn't bad on camera the term "the camera loves you" fitted Duo better then any model she'd seen so far.  
  
A genuine smile was on her face. Not just because photography was what she loved but because the mood between Duo and her now was how the old days used to be like, carefree, bright, and playful. She missed and this moment made her feel like she got a part of the old days back.  
  
Suddenly her cell phone rang and broke her from taking pictures.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
She walked to the other side of the room and held the phone to her ear.  
  
"Hello, Rei Hino speaking."  
  
-Miss Hino, this is Aaron Hunter manager of Minako Aino speaking. I'm calling you about Minako's photo shoot late this afternoon.  
  
"Yes, if I'm correct she has four hours from now. Is something wrong?"  
  
Rei's tone was professional and plain even when asking about the model's regard she didn't bother to feign concern. She had a feeling what Aaron Hunter was calling her about. He was probably going to give her some lame excuse that their precious model couldn't come because something more important came up instead of a photo shoot.  
  
-No, nothings wrong Miss Hino. I was hoping that we could postpone the shoot to another day.  
  
"Really? Did something important come up?"  
  
There was an obvious displeased scent on her words and there was no doubt the manager heard it.  
  
-I'm afraid the talk show special will go longer than we were told by the producer. Its unlikely that we would be able to make there on time so I hope we could make another date.  
  
His voice was firm that she felt like he was ordering her to make other arrangements. She felt angry that this man was only looking out for his model and not caring that others had their own careers.  
  
"Well then Mr. Hunter, I guess I will have to call your assistant with the next available date. Good day."  
  
She closed her cell phone without giving the man a chance to say anything else. She hated it when managers or some assistant called to cancel a shoot just because their client wasn't up to it. She wasn't going to book Minako Aino an available date. If they wanted the shoot bad enough they could come in some random day and wait patiently for her to finish with a client that kept their time.  
  
"What's the hold up Rei?"  
  
"Nothing! I'm coming!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
His hands swiftly touched through his slick black hair in annoyance. A tight frown was on his pale snow face as he felt everyone's glare on him. Grunting audibly as an apology he took his cell phone out and looked at the name it was blinking on its screen: Minako  
  
Biting his thin lips in hesitation he turned his cell phone off. It rung for quite a while once every ten minutes since the meeting started. The others were getting restless and probably doubting, if they should agree to the deal with him. After all the company sent him as the representative and here he was being the cause of the interruption.  
  
In frustration he loosened the blue silk tie on his Armani suit. While the Armani suit made him look elegant his aura gave a sense of ruggedness. As his associate Fred started to give an in dept explanation of the deal his mind wandered off to the continuous call from Minako.  
  
Sure she always called him to chat and tell all about her day and ask how his work was doing. He fiddled with the cell phone in his hand feeling guilty for ignoring his friend's call and just turning it off. If kept calling him nonstop there should be a reason.  
  
Gently shaking his head he brought his mind back to the conference. Through the whole meeting he kept his mind on track and did an excellent job at persuading the audience with his passionate words.  
  
-  
  
"Is something on your mind?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at his associate who was walking next to him in the narrow maroon hallway of the hotel.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
Fred shrugged lightly and looked at Wufei with a playful smile.  
  
"You just seemed to be drifting off in the conference. Perhaps there's a woman on your mind?"  
  
"Shut up. Just worry about sealing the deal for sure for tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, it's just as well done."  
  
They each came to a halt at their own suite. His associate turned halfway with a grin and pressed his card into the slot.  
  
"Night then, call whoever it is your thinking about. She must be one hell of a woman to distraught you."  
  
Wufei frowned as his associate entered his own suite before searching for his card.  
  
He kicked the door of his suite down and entered with his cell phone close to his ear. He threw his briefcase onto the large bed and sat down. He closed the phone and sighed. Her cell phone was turned off and without a doubt she entered a filming. Aaron probably told her to turn the phone off. He was always strict with her. Wufei personally didn't like Aaron. In his eyes he placed Minako in a cage and showed her to everyone like a trophy. Then expected her to be happy and be satisfied with all the attention she was getting.  
  
Wufei never liked Minako becoming a model. When they were children he always thought that she was only going to model toys for awhile. That's what the agency told her parents and that's what they told him when he objected. The one year contract extended each year until Minako was caught in the web of fame.  
  
Now even if Minako herself wanted out she wouldn't be able to. The media and the fans would never allow her to. They were possessive and no celebrity could escape their grasp until the fans and the media didn't want them anymore.  
  
He tossed his tie onto the bed walked into the bathroom ready to calm his muscles in a nice long bath. He hoped by the time he was finished that Minako's filming would be finished.  
  
Just as he turned the water on his cell phone started to ring but the sound of rumbling running water drowned the ring tone.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Minako plopped onto her large orange colour sheeted bed with a heavy sigh. Her hotel room was VIP and they created it the way she liked everything. The room has a fresh theme of orange and yellow. The colour orange was labeled onto her by her fans since she turned 15. She was described to be fresh, sweet, and captivating, everything that the colour orange gave.  
  
"Tomorrow's a big day. You're going to see Ami Mizuno to see if you qualify to be her main model."  
  
He flipped through his scattered sheets of paper as she tuned him out.  
  
'When is it not a big day?'  
  
"Perhaps it'll be best if you skipped dinner today."  
  
She leaped off her bed like it was on fire and looked hard at her manager.  
  
"I skipped lunch as it is, do you want me to starve?"  
  
He ignored her plainly and Minako felt her peach colour face go red from frustration. One of the things she continuously told to the public it was horrible to starve. Nobody should have to starve themselves to reach a media biased form of beauty. But then again the media laughed at her comments and questioned her career. Someone from a career where many were starving themselves and were anorexic didn't deserve to tell the public what was right and wrong.  
  
The only people who dared took the media had the wrong idea of beauty were only two kinds of people, celebrities who were secretly starving themselves to get the media's idea of beauty and celebrities who could never obtain that beauty. So it seemed hopeless to prove wrong to the media.  
  
"Also, Rei Hino was upset that we had to cancel your appointment. If that woman wasn't famous for her works in the public we wouldn't let you work with her but since she's the best and respected in her fields, we'll get your publicist to write some corny letter of apology and some flowers or chocolate."  
  
Minako shook her and looked out the large window next to her bed. The city was large and busy filled with all sorts of people. But she always felt secluded from them, nobody accepted her as a human. She was either The Famous Model Minako Aino or The Successful Celebrity Minako Aino, but never plain Minako Aino. She only knew one person who treated her as her but he seemed to be busy since she last tried to call him.  
  
"Shouldn't I call her myself and apologize?"  
  
Aaron looked at her like she just suggested she'll quite modeling and acting to be some low town stripper. Quickly dismissing her words with a simple wave he continued to read down what she had for tomorrow.  
  
'Why is it that what I say never matters?'  
  
"I don't want you leaving your room. If you need anything just call one of us up. Don't call the hotel assistants they can't be trusted among celebrities not to be annoying."  
  
She pushed herself away from the window and stood in front of her manager who seemed like a wicket wizard keeping her as a prisoner.  
  
"Why can't I go out? Its not even six pm, I wanted to go out to the park for a fresh air."  
  
"You can't make your bodyguards go out for a simple walk in the park with you."  
  
She shook her head firmly it seemed impossible to communicate with him. Everything she said he made it somehow related to the business.  
  
"I thought I could go alone."  
  
"Do you realize how many people in the world love you and hate you? Do you know there are thousands of people just wanting paparazzi of you and people who want to kidnap you?"  
  
She bit her lips and balled up her fist tightly. All she wanted to do was go outside all she was asking for was a moment of privacy. Would it kill Aaron to grant that? Knowing Aaron he probably would relate it to the business somehow and tell her yes.  
  
"Stop that. Your lips stand out to the public, it matters how it looks. Your nails been done in the morning it's not wise to mess them up."  
  
She quickly halted her actions and looked at the green carpet.  
  
'Aaron's right. I'm being selfish I have people hired to take care of me. If something happened to me they would get full blame. But I just feel so trapped.'  
  
"Get some sleep looks are everything. I have two bodyguards outside your door."  
  
She didn't look up as she heard the door close shut. To her it sounded like the prison gates closing and locking her in.  
  
She carefully picked up her romance novel that she left on the nightstand.  
  
'Why do I even read these trashes? I'm a goddamn celebrity these stuffs are like those damn fairytales. They're nothing but stupid fantasies that'll never come true!'  
  
Her grip on the paper bag book hardened with anger. With all the power she could manage Minako hurled it against the door.  
  
"But...there are silly people that dream of those fantasies coming true, hoping to find true love, wishing to go through a passionate and painful love, and looking for real love."  
  
A gentle smile crept up onto her sad face as she walked over to the novel and picked it up again.  
  
"Guess I'm one of those silly people."  
  
Minako quickly tossed the novel away when she heard a knock against her door.  
  
"Miss Aino is something wrong? Do you need something?" asked a deep gruff voice hinted with concern.  
  
She opened her mouth to answer no but stopped midway. Her gaze shifted to the novel lying on her bed.  
  
"Yes, I think I would like to watch a comedy movie. Can you go out and borrow one?"  
  
"Sure thing Miss Aino."  
  
She listened cautiously as heavy footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. From what her manager told her there should be one more bodyguard outside her door.  
  
Opening the door slightly she peaked at the huge man who looked pissed off. Taking a deep breathe she silently prayed in her mind.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you."  
  
"Not at all Miss Aino," his voice was almost the same like the other bodyguard but there was an obvious note of displeasure in his voice.  
  
"Can you go the hotel manager and ask them if I could change my room? The city view gives off too much noise. Also do you think you can ask them if their chef can make something brief to eat for me?"  
  
Her eyes looked nervous as he glared down at her but he nodded and started walking down the hallway. She felt her heart leap in joy and smiled and quickly grabbed her jacket.  
  
This was her only chance. It would definitely anger her manager and probably the president of the CIELZ Entertainment but she needed to do this. You can't keep a bird locked up in a cage for a long time and expect it to not runaway at least once.  
  
Swiftly Minako ran down the hallway from the opposite direction her two bodyguards left.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author's Note: I tried to update as fast as I could. I only got to include Trowa, Duo, Rei, Minako, and a little bit of Wufei. The next chapter will probably have all the characters and that's the chapter where the plot will finally start. So sorry I'm taking it so slowly! Hope you all will stick around, and I'll try to bring the next chapter faster and make it more exciting!  
  
Thanks to the following reviewers:  
  
eventidespirit: Thank you for you wonderful review! I'm glad you don't think it's boring and that you like the characterization. You're always full of lovely compliments ^_^  
  
Vega03: Thank you for reviewing! Mostly likely Ami and Heero but there's Relena and Milliardo between them.  
  
Aphrodite2: Thank you for your review! I think Minako and Wufei are quite the unique couple as well. Who knows maybe they'll be one of the final couples.  
  
Princess Ren: Thank you for reviewing! Things just won't be simple for Duo/Rei then again the others won't have it easy as well.  
  
Adrelliehs: Thank you for your review! It's a bit confusing isn't it? I don't know I keep it all straight in my head.  
  
Mistress of Ice1: Thank you for reviewing! No need to beg Ami and Heero are very likely but with Milliardo and Relena between them it just won't be easy for them.  
  
Myst Lady: Thank you for your review! Duo's a born flirt and that's what makes him so irresistibly cute!!  
  
Lil' mercurain Angel: Thank you for reviewing! I'm happy you like the idea.  
  
miyaka: Thank you for your review! I'm relieved to know that you think I'm doing a good job integrating the characters into the story. Thank goodness you don't think I'm not rushing the plot too quickly. I think I'll have fun with the Relena/Heero/Ami/Milliardo square. It's easy to be sympathetic towards Trowa isn't it?  
  
Luinfirith: Thank you for reviewing! I'm a Duo fan myself and I would never make Duo into a horrible bad guy. Thank you for your suggestion.  
  
Tenshi-Kaikou: Thank you for your review! Ah, you don't like Duo/Rei pairing. I kind of think they're cute together if written nicely. But they are not the only pairings in the story or possible pairings.  
  
Petra2: Thank you for reviewing! I'll try to add more Ami/Heero in the next chapter but sadly this chapter doesn't have either of them featuring.  
  
sakura-heart: Thank you for your review! Yeah, I think I'm taking my time for the plot but I hope the next chapter is where the plot develops. Duo seemed quite dark last chapter but I hoped I made him lighter this chapter he's a great character to develop around. 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. The only thing I got is the plot.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**And I Love You...**  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
[Chapter Three]  
  
.  
  
"Someone sure is annoying."  
  
Wufei walked out of the bathroom with his black hair dripping and a towel around his waist. He took his time walking towards his cell phone that kept ringing impatiently.  
  
"Did she call you!!!??"  
  
Wufei raised his eyebrow at the rude way the manager of his best friend was greeting him.  
  
"What a nice way to say hello. Who's this 'she' you're speaking of?"  
  
"Who else but your best friend!!"  
  
He smirked at seeing the usually the cool calm collected man panic his way about, but he couldn't help but feel concern that something might've happened to Minako.  
  
"Why? You usually keep an eye on her 24/7."  
  
"She disappeared."  
  
He bit the side of his lip firmly. A part of him felt like congratulating Minako for being able to fight for her freedom but another part of him felt like pounding some sense into her for running away so childishly. She was in a media business she needed people around her 24/7 because some psycho out there might be waiting for her to be alone. Wufei couldn't bare to live if something happened to her.  
  
"Two things. First, she wouldn't have done something like that if you allowed her to breathe. Second, how the hell could you have been so careless!!"  
  
"Allow her to breathe? You're a business man Wufei Chang you understand when you're flying everyone wants to be part of what you got, but once you start crashing all those people who are ally companies start turning their back on you and cut all ties. That's just like the media. When they love you they love you all together and when they hate they hate all together."  
  
He let out a laugh and shook his head a bit amused. The public is cruel but he found the people living to please the public crueler.  
  
"So choking Minako with work was the best thing?"  
  
"It's the only way to maintain her fame."  
  
Aaron's voice was once again cool and Wufei hated the fact the ocean separated him from strangling the man.  
  
"Where are you now?"  
  
"I sent out all the staff members to look for her but not to make a fuss. If media catches that she ran away they'll have a field day."  
  
"Let me ask you something."  
  
Wufei paused to give Aaron a chance to answer but he met with only silence.  
  
"Minako isn't stupid nor careless. Why would she run away when there's a psycho stalker after her?"  
  
The man on the other line was quiet and Wufei prayed his suspicion wouldn't be confirmed.  
  
"She doesn't know."  
  
"What! She doesn't know there's an obsessed man after her! How could you keep this from her!? Don't you know neglecting to mention that the victim itself is in danger causes bigger danger?"  
  
"So you're saying we should have told her that some psycho has been writing sexual harassment letters and some sick sexual fantasies he planned to have once he meets her! What a big comfort that'll be!"  
  
Wufei took a deep breath trying to calm down. He gripped his cell phone tightly and resisted the urge to just break it. Breaking the connection from the man on the other line.  
  
"I'm coming. I'll take the next flight out and come back. By the time I'm back in the country Minako better be found and safe."  
  
"Don't worry. We won't take a whole day to find her, it's already evening she'll be found by midnight."  
  
"Find her sooner. And if you don't tell her by then I will."  
  
Without another Wufei hanged up. This was why women shouldn't work. They never think what their actions might cause. This was why women should just stay home and do housework. They were protected from the dangers from the world when inside their little territory.  
  
But Wufei couldn't ask Minako to give up her career. It made her miserable and made her happy at the same time.  
  
He quickly started to change into his business clothes. He was thankful he didn't unpack and his entire luggage was prepared to go. He swiftly dialed the clerk table and asked his room to be taken out he also asked them to give a message to his partner.  
  
"Minako you stupid girl, I just can't leave you alone."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Heero flinch his pale blue eyes as the sunlight from Milliardo Peacecraft's office smashed into his face.  
  
"Ah...Mister Yuy, how was your trip if I may ask?"  
  
Milliardo didn't even look up as he leaned against black leather chair comfortably flipping over statistics the business analysts left.  
  
Heero tried to look directly at the vice president of the Peacecraft Corps but the strong beam of sunlight was heading right from his direction. It was as if Milliardo Peacecraft's existence was that bright other people had no right to look at him.  
  
"It was fine."  
  
His reply was short without hesitance leaving no hints that something might've gone wrong. He saw from the corner of his eye Milliardo glancing at him with a custom made smirk.  
  
"Quite confident, can I ask your secret?"  
  
The handsome platinum blond placed all papers down to focus all his attention to the stone man. It was just like every time he asked Heero Yuy a pointless question, the other man never bothered to answer.  
  
'Is this some sort of resistance to fully acknowledge of my authority Mister Yuy. You need to change seriously.'  
  
Milliardo looked over Heero from head to toe and back to head. The younger man didn't flinch or move under the piercing eyes. Milliardo slowly shook his head without a clear expression on his face.  
  
"You may leave now Mister Yuy."  
  
With a shook of his hand Heero left the room like a shadow unaffected by Milliardo's eyes that followed him out.  
  
He closed the door behind him and took in a deep breath. Every employee that entered Milliardo Peacecraft's room felt the same thing. They all felt like the Peacecraft was controlling how much air they were allowed to breath and when they were suppose to hold their breath and for how long. In shot, you were limited the oxygen you're allowed to get.  
  
"Tell me my brother doesn't have the same affect on you as the others. I'm sure he's not that bad."  
  
He turned around to be greeted with Relena Peacecraft's warm and playful smile. If the heir to the Peacecraft Corps limited his oxygen then his sister suffocated him. He didn't hate her nor did he dislike her like he did about her brother. There was something about the lovely sandy blonde haired woman that pulled him towards her. Perhaps it was the serene air around her that calmed the world down, or maybe it was how she gently smiled at him and wasn't afraid to express her feelings.  
  
"Miss Relena,"  
  
His husky voice greeted without giving out much emotions. The woman standing in front of her didn't seem to mind for she was used to his cold demeanor by now.  
  
"Hello Heero, how do you feel from your trip?"  
  
It was similar question from her brother but it was strongly different. Her brother's question asked about business and her question was personal. That was the difference between the two siblings, one a professional cold business man and a welcoming warm publicist. However their way as a human being didn't change they were blood and had similarities.  
  
"It was fine."  
  
Heero felt himself automatically take a step back as she leaned onto him with a raised eyebrow. He maintained his stone facial expression and no movement other than his previous step gave hint that he was uncomfortable with the closeness.  
  
"If I know you like I do Heero, isn't that the same reply you gave my brother? I thought we were closer than that."  
  
He swallowed his saliva as he felt her brush her hand against his solid well built chest. Her touch was soft and light feeling almost invisible to him. He ignored the hand and looked straight at her incase she felt superior to him that he had enough guts to look at her in the eyes.  
  
As if reading her thought the playful but sincere smile that she made especially for him appeared. Her face brightened seeing how the silent man was going to speak scarce words to her.  
  
"Miss Relena, I am in a position to give equal respect to both you and Mister Peacecraft."  
  
Only her teal eyes changed movement as they dropped to the floor.  
  
"Did you hear it Heero?"  
  
There was no reply from him if he understood what she meant. Her eyes stayed on the floor trusting that he would listen to her even if she didn't force him with her eyes.  
  
"I'm Miss Relena and he's Mister Peacecraft. Though you didn't drop the formalities you keep my name and make me an individual. However my brother has the formalities and isn't made original by keeping it Peacecraft. You may say I'm being foolish by picking on the little stuff but I believe it Heero. I believe that we're closer than what you say. We know each other well enough."  
  
She took this moment to bring her eyes back up to look at him. He was looking at her with those intense blue eyes of his that never seemed to be relaxed. Relena broke the eye contact and turned her back to him.  
  
"It's not that we need the formalities. Heero you can't drop it that quickly and be sugary sweet friends. That's not your style. Time is proof to you on how close you are with that person and if you could trust them. I dropped mine a long time ago Heero. I waited all these years and I'll keep waiting."  
  
He felt his muscles vibrate from the crunched up fist he made though his face admitted nothing, he felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Come to the party, I'll look for you Heero." Handing him a small invitation she gave one last smile and a wave before leaving him alone in the hallway with her echoes.  
  
-  
  
Relena closed the door behind and elegantly avoided the sunlight trying to crash her against the wall.  
  
"You took longer than I expected."  
  
"I ran into Heero."  
  
Without once looking at her brother she took a seat on the leather mini couches, it was placed so whenever he had important guests so they could sit. He looked up from a report and slightly raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I hope you know I invited Ami for the party."  
  
Relena's head tilted and would have shown confusion if it wasn't for the smile. Catching that smile Milliardo shook his head and looked away from his sister.  
  
"Heero Yuy is a stone cold person. He never shows emotion and doesn't look like he feels it either. But to his friends he seems more compassionate, Ami Mizuno is his friend. Won't you be jealous of their closeness in a place crowded with people?"  
  
A startling amused laughter echoed into every corner of the office. Relena being the lady she was covered her mouth and tried to calm her laughter down.  
  
"I don't need to be. I reached Heero deeper than Ami could as a friend. But you on the other hand, of course you'll be jealous of any men's relationship with her."  
  
Milliardo puffed out a little mock laugh as he brushed his hand through his silk platinum blond hair.  
  
"Besides, it's not like their in love with each other or anything."  
  
Relena crossed her arms in a superior way bringing her chin up. Her usual calm gentle teal eyes narrowed and her teeth softly sunk to her cherry lips. She didn't know why but the idea of the two being together angered her.  
  
'Too similar, they both talk so little and express their emotions rarely. They would make the worst couple.'  
  
Milliardo watched his sister's expression like a hawk preying on his prey. Unlike other siblings their relationship wasn't warm nor was it playful and teasing. They only wanted to outdo each other and poke at each others' in a subtle way.  
  
"It angers you that much? Maybe you secretly see that Ami is a better person for Heero than you are?"  
  
Relena jumped up from her seat as she felt her blood boil. Glaring daggers at her brother for a brief moment she brought her face the way it usually is placed as.  
  
"Thankfully Ami and Heero don't love each other. If ever that becomes the case, Ami versus me, whose love is stronger?"  
  
Her smile was cold and calculating when she tried to manipulate the other companies into making a deal or talking to the public. Her words were really sharp and strong but it sounded so sincere and soft to other people's ears.  
  
"Don't underestimate anyone. Love is a fair battle field where everything goes. Check for yourself at the party if Ami Mizuno is a threat."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I let things flow until I need it to go my way."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The waiter bowed to him as he took the keys and ran inside to get back to work. Trowa brought his wrist up to see how long he would have to wait. It was 7pm with about a twenty minute drive since it was rush hour. As always he would get there ahead everyone else and wait for each and one of them.  
  
Before he could take a step away from his restaurant something slammed against his head.  
  
"Hey! Thanks for the lunch as always and for the wonderful service."  
  
A pair of sparkling violet eyes greeted him with a cute smile. She had the paper bag where he placed her lunch and waved in front of his face. Once he had a good look at the evidence she received it she tossed the bag to a nearby trash can.  
  
"Looks like you liked the delivery boy."  
  
There seemed to be mixed emotions of amusement and bitterness to his words. He investigated her face there were floods of emotions all over her: happiness, excitement, love and hope.  
  
He felt his heart bang hard against his chest as if demanding to burst out, so it could scream out his hidden feelings for her, asking her to look around her and not just one direction.  
  
Only he managed to hold it back just as always, offering a tiny smile secretly hoping she'll find out herself.  
  
"It felt nice, like it was in the olden days."  
  
Rei's face became relaxed like a candle flame as her eyes danced a delicate waltz with love.  
  
'Does the thought him make you happy?'  
  
Trowa's jaws harden not wanting to say the wrong thing or smile fearing it'll look the wrong way. He turned his face a bit away from her so she wouldn't see the jealousy in his eyes.  
  
"He posed as I took his pictures."  
  
She reached into her beige shoulder bag reaching for a white envelope. Placing it in his rough hard worked hands he went through them silently without a choice.  
  
"Black and white, it suits him, two simple colours but so complex. Duo looks so mystical in it."  
  
Her pictures proved true to the words of its owner. Duo looked exquisitely handsome and mysterious in all his poses- even the goofy ones. His hair always done in a simple braid looked wickedly sexy with his bangs running wild. Charm and playfulness danced in his sea of cobalt. From all angels he looked picture perfect and every photo was brilliant.  
  
"You know Trowa, its kind of funny how you figure out how much you love one person. Less than an hour of taking pictures of Duo I felt and realize how much I love him and how much I need him in my life."  
  
Her cheeks blushed shyly embarrassed about expressing her feelings. Bowing her head to the ground to cover herself, she missed the flash of pain in Trowa's emerald eyes.  
  
"Every time I think of him I have trouble focusing and end up making a fool of myself. But without him I can't function properly and everything turn out as a mess. My heart pounds in excitement and breaks into pain at the sight of him and mention of his name."  
  
Her hand slowly came up to her chest as she clutched tightly on the area of her heart. Curtaining her violet eyes to shield the emotions she didn't want to show, Rei took a deep fresh of air.  
  
"If I think about letting him go and not having Duo in my life I feel like I'll suffocate to death. He's my air. I don't know how to feel without him. If this isn't love then I don't know what is."  
  
"So?"  
  
Her eyes snapped open as it clashed hard with the intense eyes of Trowa. He summed up the point of her feelings into one harsh cold word. No sincerity was hanging around his face as his eyebrow was raised in a sense of curiosity.  
  
"It's over."  
  
He spun his head towards her in an act of confusion to her words. A smirk crept up her snow blessed skin and she gave a playful look.  
  
"I'm not throwing my nine years into waste by letting Duo go. But, I'm not taking anymore crap from Duo seeing other girls nor am I going to watch like a little wife. I'm fighting for him and I'll fight against him if I have to."  
  
Her tiresome features over the past weeks and months were erased and the old look of Rei Hino was back. Determination floated among her violet eyes, stubbornness filled her beautiful face, and fire stormed out from her soul.  
  
"Duo Maxwell's fooling around time is over. He's coming back to me and I'm not letting go."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ami waved to the disappearing figures of her employees and assistants from the insides of her large shop. She brought her hand down and softly sighed to herself from another busy day. There were many things that popped up onto her schedule that weren't suppose to which threw her off her planner.  
  
Ami hated it when things just popped off and those people who expected her attention in one go frustrated her.  
  
Grabbing the shop key she carefully walked around inspecting everything once more. Touching a couple of her design clothes now and then she found herself back on the main floor.  
  
Placing her hand over the light switches she turned off all the sources of light, allowing darkness to fill up.  
  
Ami leaped in surprise as a knock on the window broke the calm silence of the night. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled in joy as she saw who it was.  
  
"Heero, I thought we were all meeting at the restaurant!" her voice rang out as she came rushing out the door.  
  
"Thought I'll pick you up. Finished?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
-  
  
Ami's ocean blue eyes reflected the city lights as her lips released a relaxed sigh. Peeking from the corner of her eyes she caught Heero's solid structure driving silently.  
  
Drawing back from the car window she looked straight ahead wanting to look where Heero was looking. The quietness allowed her mind to pick out all sorts of way to break the silence and start a conversation.  
  
"So, how was your trip?"  
  
Ami felt like banging her head against the window for coming up with something so lame. She graduated at the top of her class with a Bachelor degree in Health Services Administration and would have a full degree of Working Professional Doctor of Pharmacy, if she didn't change her mind halfway to become a fashion designer instead.  
  
Ami Mizuno was intelligent when it came to the fields of academics and smart on her career field of fashions but she couldn't start a decent conversation with a friend.  
  
"It was fine."  
  
Heero's simple straight forward reply brought her back to the reality. Lifting her head up she gave her eyes to him but there was nothing more from him.  
  
Pursing her lips together Ami searched for a topic that might get Heero to talk more continuously.  
  
"How are they?"  
  
Tilting her head and raising an eyebrow he opened his mouth to clarify his question.  
  
"Duo and Rei,"  
  
She leaned back against her seat before giving a reply.  
  
"Same as usual, though I think Duo's done with Cheryl."  
  
"They need to break up. Rei needs to get over Duo and leave him."  
  
Ami clenched her fists trying to hold back from throwing her opinions of the issue between her friends at Heero.  
  
"Why does Rei have to let go? Why can't Duo just get his act together?"  
  
"Because Duo made his feelings clear,"  
  
His statement was so simple that it didn't fit with the complexion of Duo and Rei's relationship.  
  
How was it that Duo's feelings were clear but Rei's weren't? How was it that the person still loving had to endure so much only to have others says she had to let go? Why was Duo excused from the pain Rei felt? And why was the solution to her pain was to let her hope go? To Rei, letting him go was to let him win.  
  
"Rei's stronger than that. She can live without him."  
  
"But Rei's prideful and stubborn, she doesn't want to surrender."  
  
The car slowly halted as it reached the red light. She felt Heero's intense prussian blue eyes resting it's glaze on her but unlike a few minutes ago, Ami refused to meet eyes.  
  
"What's love?"  
  
Her nerves went through a wave of sudden electricity at the surprising question. Trying to find a logical and reasonable answer Ami came up with none.  
  
"Is love a battlefield? Is it a war? If it's supposedly lovely why is love's metaphor related to something so disgusting?"  
  
Hearing his logic for the question she was rendered speechless. It was too true. She herself just used the term used often for war to relate to Rei's feelings.  
  
"War can never be love. Which place Duo and Rei on the same page, they don't love each other. Only Duo made it clear."  
  
It was eerie and she found it unfair for Rei. However deep down Ami couldn't help but see the truth in his words. Still Ami wanted to yell out that he himself had no right to cross out other people's feeling like that. She wanted to say Duo did more wrong than Rei but she chose to hold her tongue.  
  
Yelling back and making another person's rationale sound bad wasn't what Ami Mizuno was good at. Besides she already felt like Heero and she could never be on the same page. Taking a step forward though, Ami softly opened her mouth.  
  
"But love could become a war, especially if the person refuses to acknowledge the other person's feeling."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Minako wrapped her arms tightly around her body feeling the evening wind sending shivers down her body. Rubbing a hand gently on her stomach she felt it growl in hunger. She was so used to not carrying money with her she completely forgot to bring her purse.  
  
'This is horrible. I don't even know what part of the city I'm in.'  
  
Her crystal diamond eyes searched the street hoping she'll see a familiar face or even her own manger's face. Feeling cold, hungry, and lost Minako didn't feel like celebrating her freedom.  
  
'I'm so stupidly so blonde.'  
  
Getting up from the wall she continued to walk the steps of the busy bright city. Her unfamiliarity of the place led her footsteps randomly.  
  
'Oh great,'  
  
Minako came to a halt facing a large brick wall. The city sound suddenly became distant and deaf to her ears. Licking her dry lips she slowly back traced her steps desperately wanting to get away from the eerie feeling she was getting.  
  
A quick gasp escaped her lips as she felt her shoe and back bumping into a tall figure.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here boys?"  
  
The man she bumped into asked the two guys with him. Minako flinched away as she saw how the moonlight reflected his face. His black hair looked like he bathed in oil and his pupils was huge and red like he was stoned.  
  
"A real pretty girl I've ever seen."  
  
The guy to answer back was a short bald man who fit the term 'dirty' blond. There was a huge scar on his cheek along with large purple bruises that covered his face more than his skin.  
  
"Yeah, what you say girlie wanna play with us?"  
  
The final companion grabbed for her arm but she quickly shook it off. He looked the cleanest but his eyes looked dazed and his movement was slurry. The air around him smelled of strong alcohol that made Minako herself feel drunk.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
She snapped at them boldly taking a step back. Trying to figure out how to get by them and outrun them.  
  
"Now, now, we just want to have some fun."  
  
"Yeah, you look like you can loosen up."  
  
Minako held her ground looked straight at them her eyes showing she wasn't afraid. Yet she pursed her lips tightly as she felt her jaws tremble.  
  
They started to close in on her against the wall as the three men licked their lips hungrily. Her tiny hands came to a fist thinking for a moment if she would be able to attack them.  
  
"Come on, we'll treat you right."  
  
"We like girls that play hard to get."  
  
Two guys grabbed each of her arm as Minako let out a blood curling scream. The leader used one hand to roughly grab her bright stands of blonde hair and one to shut her voice. Bending over he placed his gruff lips a centimeter off her ear. Minako's voice was muffled as she continued to struggle to get away.  
  
"We'll have our ways with you like it or not girlie. So save your energy and cooperate."  
  
Letting out a loud muffled scream Minako managed to kick one of the guys holding her in the place where it'll hurt.  
  
"Ah!! You bitch!!"  
  
His voice halted the leader from assaulting her and gave him a chance to slam his hand down on her.  
  
"If you like it rough, then sure why not."  
  
They pushed her down and even if her diamond eyes tried its best to look strong fear had a stronger grip on her.  
  
"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing! Damn are you guys that desperate you got to force a woman? That's sad."  
  
The three men picked themselves up and blocked Minako's view of her savior. But from the shadow on the wall it was a man with long hair and a nicely shaped body in a cocky pose.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
Slowly getting up Minako caught sight of the burning cobalt eyes and a mischievous smirk on the cute but handsome face. His looks and outline spelled out devil and a bad boy but in her eyes he looked like an angel shining with bright white light.  
  
"Me? I'm a guy that's just passing by but just about to become a hero."  
  
Even at a moment like this Minako had to smile at his effort of making the situation light. Other people might say he was being insensitive and uncaring but to her it looked he was trying to cheer her up and make the situation less awkward.  
  
"This guy's pissing me off."  
  
"I feel the exact same way. You three dirty ugly guys are making my stomach sick."  
  
"You shut your mouth!"  
  
She watched from the background as the stranger crocked his head he looked past the three men. Minako's hand reached for her chest feeling the intense yet playful eyes boring into her.  
  
"Dare you to make me you fucking bastards."  
  
The three dirty men all lunged at him and Minako clutched her hand tightly together as if in a prayer without words. Her savior dodged them quickly and with style, only when the trio paused did he launch an attack.  
  
"You, we'll get you someday!"  
  
With their leader saying his last words the three disappeared from the alley. Minako gently bit the side of lips to keep from smiling.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Giving a small but genuine smile she nodded. His face looked doubtful as he examined her from head to toe. Her sunshiny blonde hair was a bit tangled up, her jacket had a small tore, and she looked shaken up.  
  
Minako shyly opened her mouth to thank him but her stomach announced something itself.  
  
She felt her peach colour skin dip itself red as she embarrassedly glanced at the stranger who was laughing loudly but not at her.  
  
He shook his head as strands of chestnut brown hair fell into his eyes. There was a large grin on his face and like a domino affect Minako couldn't help but grin back.  
  
"I take your very hungry Miss; seeing how I'm such a good guy I'll buy you dinner."  
  
-  
  
Duo watched with wide eyes at the sight in front of him, the beautiful young woman with scandalous golden blonde hair inhaling the burgers and fries in front of her.  
  
"Slow down, you're eating like you starved for weeks."  
  
She looked up covering her mouth to show she did have table manners as she struggled to swallow the food in her mouth. Taking a quick slip out of her diet coke she licked her lips.  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
Her jaws got a rest as she slowed the movement of her hands grabbing food. Nibbling on a thin French fry Duo's eyes on her changed and he wrinkled his nose out of habit when he was thinking.  
  
"Have we met before? You look awfully familiar."  
  
She giggled as her tongue lay above her straw and looked at him playfully.  
  
"Are you being serious or is this how you charm all the girls?"  
  
He titled his face looking smug with his smile.  
  
"Perhaps. But you do look familiar."  
  
"I should hope so."  
  
As an automatic reaction his thin eyebrow went up and the woman in front of him melodically giggled.  
  
"My name's Minako Aino, the model and actress."  
  
Duo snapped his finger in remembrance and looked at the woman sitting in front of him in amazement.  
  
"Since you know my name its only fair I know yours."  
  
"It's Duo Maxwell."  
  
She tried it out on her lips and closed her eyes while smiling, liking the simple ness and charm in the name.  
  
"What were you doing out in an alley by yourself?"  
  
Minako bowed her head, her river of blonde hair all leaning forward. She expected this question to come sooner or later.  
  
"I ran away."  
  
"Like some sort of an immature teenager rebelling, or is it from the loneliness, lack of freedom, and desire to find some excitement like celebrities on movies."  
  
Her head stayed down as a light smile played on her lips. She didn't feel the need to give an explanation for her actions, it was her business and she would already have to explain to her manger and the president of the CIELZ Entertainment.  
  
She felt a muscular but smooth hand cup her chin, pulling her face slowly back up. Like the first time she saw him, she felt herself falling deep into his eyes.  
  
"Lighten and thank your lucky stars nothing worse happened."  
  
Nodding her head Minako pursed her lips tightly before letting herself smile.  
  
"You looked like you were going somewhere."  
  
"I was."  
  
"Can I ask where?"  
  
Minako watched the wall of silence pass through Duo Maxwell's face.  
  
"To have dinner with my girlfriend and our friends,"  
  
Minako felt taken back by his straightforward honestly. Most men would have made another excused in front of a women but he didn't. Also most men would have at least called their girlfriend she realized.  
  
"Oh my God! I am so sorry! I'm holding you back aren't I? Your girlfriend must be pissed off by now, here use my cell phone to call her."  
  
Minako tried to force the cell phone onto his firm hands but he pushed it back and shook his head.  
  
"Its not important. They don't expect me to come on time or not alone."  
  
She didn't know how to take that response. It sounded like he didn't care but she didn't believe it, after all wasn't his girlfriend part of that 'they'.  
  
Pushing the light wooden chair back Minako stood in front of Duo looking firm.  
  
"Get up. I'll go back to my hotel so you go to that restaurant."  
  
But the braided man didn't move an inch to get up yet leaned backwards on his chair.  
  
"I don't have to go at least not yet."  
  
Minako looked a little hesitant to back down from making him go but took his answer that it was still early for the meeting.  
  
He jumped up from his seat and grabbed Minako's arm surprising the model that he had enough guts to lay a hand on a celebrity like that.  
  
"Come, I'll take you back to your hotel. After all, you probably don't know your way back."  
  
-  
  
Minako watched as Duo paid the taxi driver and they both laughed at something. In the short amount of time she spent with her savior she felt that Duo Maxwell was a very kind person who liked to fool around a lot. There seemed to be no seriousness in him but Minako wanted to keep her mind about judging people open. Some things were blind to the naked eye.  
  
"This is one big hotel you're staying at. Sure you don't need company over night?"  
  
He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she just laughed before lightly jabbing him on the shoulder.  
  
"Miss Aino,"  
  
He clutched his shoulder and whimpered softly feigning hurt. She gave a push on his chest as he was now four feet away from her.  
  
"Mister Maxwell for the last time, go to your girlfriend."  
  
"Miss Aino for the last time, just call me Duo."  
  
He mimicked her tone and she just playfully glared at him.  
  
"Sure as long as you do the same."  
  
"You want me to call you Duo?"  
  
He backed another step away as she pushed him. He was such an easy person to get along with and he thought the same about her considering she was a model.  
  
"Go. Your girlfriend might assume you stood her up."  
  
"Most likely she'll assume I'm with another woman."  
  
He tossed his head back and laughed but she didn't join him. It sounded so harsh and cold like he meant it as the truth instead of it as a joke.  
  
"I caused enough trouble. I don't want to break you two apart."  
  
His laughter died out and for a moment his eyes looked calm and meaningful.  
  
"You won't have to."  
  
Something in her didn't want to see this side of Duo Maxwell yet if she were to become friends with him. Swiftly she grabbed his hand and took out a pen she always carried around in her jacket.  
  
"This is my cell phone number. Call me, I owe you big time. Now go!"  
  
Giving one last hard push to his girlfriend Minako backed up a couple of steps from him. Her eyes continued to watch as the figure of her hero turned back once in awhile to wave and she happily waved back. Soon enough he was gone from her sight and towards his girlfriend or so she hoped.  
  
Sighing Minako looked at the hotel main entrance trying to prepare herself for the consequences of her actions. Before she could step inside through her cell phone she turned on in the taxi started to beep.  
  
[_You got text message_]  
  
Curiosity in her wide eyes she quickly opened it. She grinned when she saw who it was from but the message itself was confusing.  
  
[_Do you think I love my girlfriend?_]  
  
How was she supposed to answer that? It was a personal question she didn't know the answer to seeing she only met the man in less than three hours. It was a question she only hoped it was 'yes' because she loved the sight of two happy lovers.  
  
Biting her lips she thought for a moment what she would type back.  
  
-  
  
Duo looked at the cell phone in his hand and looked back. The image of the hotel could be seen with few lights inside highlighting it. But the bottom half seemed to be invisible to him from sight.  
  
He looked at the busy traffic in front of him even if it was only past nine o'clock. He doubted his friends were still waiting for him to start with him but he knew they probably would stay there for at least another half an hour. He expected it not out of friendship but out of spite and stubbornness.  
  
Other people might say he was being cruel for thinking like that but the stubbornness of his friends sometimes scared him. He told Minako at the burger shop it was still early when he was about half an hour late.  
  
Given the time his thoughts of wanting to go disappeared and his desire to skip grew. Things would too awkward for him regardless that he could pretend the mood was light.  
  
He even suspected that all four of them would expect him to come in late with a woman in his arms. Duo felt tempted to do that. That was the reason why he was wondering around the alley area. When Minako Aino's stomach grumbled he was so tempted to take her to the restaurant where they all would be.  
  
He didn't take her but the thought never left his mind until Minako gave him the final push to go.  
  
Kicking a pebble in front of him Duo's mind ran with two pairs of thoughts:  
  
Should he go or should he not  
  
Reaching into his pocket he took out a coin ready to flip for it. But the sound of a beep from his cell phone cut him off.  
  
[_You got text message_]

He hoped it was Minako and not his friends since he turned his cell phone on only after sending Minako his text message.  
  
Reading her reply his laugher filled up the empty void of darkness around him. He shook his head at her reply with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Looking at the coin on his other hand he placed it back into his pocket. He decided he would go even if it was late and he was no longer hungry.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Author's Note**: Damn, it's been like what? Two months from my last update. I took longer than I ever expected it to be. I think I basically included all the characters even if some of their parts were short. This is probably the longest chapter I ever wrote. Things are going to heat up since Duo and Minako finally met. Hope to meet you all sooner!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
**Mistress of Ice1**: Yay! Ami's not doing to badly so far on her parts but I'm sure she'll do greater along the way.   
  
**Vega03**: It's easy to feel a bit of sympathy and anger for Rei. She could just let Duo go and see Trowa's love for her but like you said not much of a story then. So I guess we'll just have to be patient with Rei.  
  
**eventidespirit**: I think Heero had more parts in this chapter to make up for the lack of Heero we got in the previous chapters.  
  
**GracedAngel1854**: I'm happy you like it and I updated later than I wanted to.  
  
**sakura-heart**: No the scouts and the pilots won't be using their powers or gundams seeing I'm not gifted in the act of description and would mess up the action sequence. Hence the reason I stay clear of writing actions.  
  
**Princess Ren**: Nice question, who would Rei end up with? Along with the other characters I left single. Truthfully I don't know because every time I switch the final pairings around, for each different one there's a different out come of the story. So I guess letting it flow until I know which direction I want it to go everyone can be everyone.  
  
**Luinfirith**: I swear I feel like you got inside my mind for that review. I was thinking the exact same things when I thought about each partner for Rei and Minako. I like the idea of Ami/Heero and Ami/Milliardo so it might cause a little problem for me. Rei and Milliardo? Damn, they would look amazing together. Though I doubt the plot could let me flow that way. Who knows? I noticed my errors when I reread it after I posted so this time I plan to reread it three times before posting.  
  
**Dark Mars**: Aw, I love your style of descriptions. Trowa's such a sweetie being there for Rei isn't he? Only if Rei could see what we see.


	5. Chapter Four

**And I Love You...**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon

**Chapter Five**

****

****

_RE: Do you think I love my girlfriend?_

_If you say you love her then you didn't love her. If you say you don't love her then you loved her._

-

Duo painfully groaned trying to dig deeper into the comforts of the soft silky covers.

It wasn't his bed.

From under the covers his hand ferociously slammed around desperately wanting to get rid of the awful sound. And quick as it appeared it faded away into the silence.

However the inside of his head was having a party and was presenting him with a major headache. Forcing himself to open at least one eye, he looked at the pillow his head rested on and the covers he embraced.

"What the hell." His husky voice muttered and as soon as he opened his mouth he felt like throwing his insides out. Except he felt there was nothing remaining inside his body including his brain.

Last night was a blur for him.

"Hangover: Unpleasant physical effects following the heavy use of alcohol."

Flipping onto his back, Duo with one of his cobalt eyes saw the familiar figure of his friend. Trowa was already dressed in full suit prepared for work with a glass cup in his hand.

"You look like hell."

Duo chuckled at Trowa's unbiased comment and rose from the bed. His usual neat long brown hair in a single braid was messed up with hair sticking from all over the place. Strangely he had difficulty opening his right eye and it wasn't because he was tired. There was also pain from the side of his mouth, like someone decked him.

"So Trowa, mind telling me how we spend the night together? Was I good?"

The other man stared at the man plainly and could only shake his head. Walking towards the bed he gave the glass cup.

"Its honey water, it'll make you feel better."

Duo finished the water in one gulp and flinched at the strong sweetness lingering on his tongue. His hand suspiciously went up to touch the side of his mouth.

"Ah!" Duo cried out and fell backward onto the bed. Trowa continue to hover above him with a stern but amused expression.

"You had it coming."

"Care to refresh my mind?"

"You were two hours late and you arrived drunk with another bottle of wine."

Duo laughed out loud, it was no mystery to who beat him up.

"I'll advise to stay clear of both Rei and Heero, especially Heero."

"You worry too much Trowa. It's not just yesterday I did something stupid."

Trowa raised an eyebrow and gave a questioning glare.

"Heero owns a Beretta Model 627 shotgun."

"Yeah! So what?"

Duo could clearly see the looked Trowa was sending him with his piercing emerald green eye. He was asking him if he was stupid.

"He might shoot you if he sees you."

At this Duo broke off laughing and rolled around Trowa's bed clutching his stomach. He knew that Heero invited people who pissed him off and lazy workers to his apartment and pointed the shotgun at them, and threatened them if they didn't improve their standards that he was going to shoot them.

Of course nobody ignored Heero's warnings. No one doubted that Heero Yuy might just shoot them.

"That's funny Trowa but you shouldn't joke about that."

"I'm not joking." And his cobalt eyes exactly saw the seriousness in the emerald orbs.

"How long are you going to do this?"

Duo closed his eyes and leaned against the bed post. He knew it was coming, the talk Trowa always liked to give him, about Rei Hino.

"Ask Rei, I'll go as long as she's willing."

"She's not going to stop."

"Then I won't either."

Trowa slammed his fist onto the coffee table out of frustration. It was almost enough to make the other man open his eyes.

"If you don't love her, then leave her." Trowa was slightly breathing heavily and spoke quietly to keep his voice in control.

Trowa was taken back when he saw his friend smirking like this whole thing was a joke. He wanted to go and choke his braided friend.

"Strange. Yesterday you told me that I love her, why the sudden change of mind?"

Trowa felt like he fell into a trap. Duo never gave him a straight answer when it comes to his feelings about Rei. Duo would always avoid it and throw the awkwardness at him.

"I'm asking though, do you love her?" Trowa turned his back and walked into the kitchen. If he stayed near Duo he might be tempted to kill his friend.

"Trowa you're a good man. You have air about you that attracts women but yet you're single. Why?"

Trowa stood frozen in the kitchen and was glad he was out of Duo's sight.

"Are you not interested in the opposite sex? More into your work?" Duo's mischievous voice covered the challenging tone.

"Or is there someone you already like? But, the woman you associate mostly with is...Rei."

The wall of silence separated them. He was waiting for him to answer but he wouldn't answer. He didn't know if he was supposed to lie or tell the truth.

The truth, which was that he, was the one who loves Rei so Duo should let go of her.

It was like Duo was pinpointing this very fact.

"What is it Trowa? You love Rei?"

Reaching into his pocket Trowa pulled out his car keys. Moving his head towards the table where he prepared a breakfast for Duo he didn't hear what his friend asked.

"There's breakfast on the table. After you're finished clean the dishes."

There was a small sound of the door closing along with Trowa locking the door from the outside.

Finally Duo got up from Trowa's bed; his long hair covered his eyes but showed a weak smile.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you afraid of?"

-

-

Wufei sharply poked the figure hiding under the covers. He watched in amusement as she tried to ignore the stabbing pain on her ribs by tossing on her king size bed.

"Go away Aaron. You gave me a lecture till 2a.m."

With a more determine look on his face he shook his best friend like a vibrator, not at all caring the fact that Aaron Hunter could walk into the room that very moment demanding that he never touch his precious client like that ever again.

"Your prince charming isn't coming anytime soon, so wake up sleeping beauty."

Suddenly the covers flew off and the woman pounced onto her friend.

"Wufei! I can't believe it's you! What are you doing here?!" the excited blonde threw her questions and felt like an ordinary schoolgirl.

"I just wanted to say congratulations for escaping the prison life for a brief moment, and for doing such a stupid thing. What the hell were you thinking?!" His reply was sharp and serious but Minako could see the hint of teasing in his onyx eyes.

Pulling away from her tight grip he walked over to the flashy yellow couch. Grabbing an apple from a fruit basket on the coffee table, he took a juicy bite.

"I sincerely hope you didn't come all the way from your business trip just to lecture me." She sat down on the couch opposite of him and crossed her long legs. Her blonde hair was bed made, there were light bags under her huge eyes, and she wore a long baggy orange t-shirt that covered her shorts.

'Ordinary.' He took note and tossed the half eaten apple to her. Without hesitation she bit into the apple hungrily.

"Starving again?"

Minako answered with a shrug that could of either ment 'yes' or 'no'.

"Maybe the lack of nutrition was what led you to the act of stupidity."

"It wasn't stupid! It was completely reasonable!"

"So reasonable you have to be this defensive? So reasonable you place your entire staff in a panic strike? How reasonable was it that you acted like a four year old who ran away from home because her mother didn't buy her a toy he wanted?"

Minako bit the bottom of her lips of habit when she was frustrated. She didn't think, no, believe, she did something so bad to be scolded by her only friend.

"You're not the one locked up!"

"You're the one who choose this path! So deal with it!!"

Silence and tension hung above them refusing to go. She bit on her tongue to hold back from lashing out, and he clenched his hand into a fist to control his frustration.

"You're like child, some high maintenance princess that needs people around her 24/7."

Before she got the chance to argue back he continued on.

"Your staff isn't the only people that worry about you." He looked away from her surprising gaze as it turned soft.

Ignoring her crystal orbs staring right at him, he straighten his wrinkled suit. Glancing up there was a cheerful smile on her face and her eyes seemed to be off somewhere.

Without getting the chance to enjoy that moment of senere silence the blonde haired model shattered it.

"Guess what!? I met someone yesterday. I don't know much about him but I think we'll be good friends; there was something mutual between us. Like our hearts just clicked in understanding."

A tight frown was on his lips and he reached into his suit.

"Is this him?" He tossed the newspaper out front and watched in amusement as panic and shock washed through her face.

"Holy shit," was the only thing that muttered its way out of her.

"Holy shit is correct. You better have a good excuse because your beloved manger is on his way here right now."

The front page of the newspaper had her and Duo Maxwell when they were at a fast food restaurant laughing.

C'EST LA VIE: MINAKO AINO'S NEW MAN

-

-

Ami flipped through the numerous photographs with intense concentration.

'Minako Aino is the best choice for the main model, even if these photographs look unnecessarily fancy. I'll get Jen to call Aaron Hunter with the confirmation.'

Leaning against her comfortable leather seat, her eyes landed on her cell phone. Pressing her lips together tightly she hesitantly reached for it.

She traced the buttons wanting to dial Heero's number.

'I'm pretty sure Duo left a scar. Of all places to throw the wine bottle at he chose Heero's face.'

Before she could gather enough guts to call him Jen's voice interrupted her.

"Ami!"

There was a man dressed in a simple black suit standing next to her assistant. Looking at Jen's face she could see her mouthing something.

'Mill-i-ar-do'

-

"So Mister Cole, what type of gown is Mister Milliardo looking for?"

Ami slowed her pace for Milliardo's assistant but the few steps he left behind her were there on purpose.

"He didn't specify, Mister Peacecraft claimed she'll look wonderful in anything."

Her hand paused for a moment on a gown feeling her mind not working as fast as usual. Strangely she felt weird choosing out a dress for Milliardo Peacecraft's mystery woman.

Jealousy? No, in order to feel jealous she would have to have some sort of feelings for the handsome vice president of Peacecraft Corps. True she felt flattered by his attention and in his gaze she was special, however, there was nothing but respect and admiration for him.

Her heart longed for another. So she knew what she felt now wasn't jealousy.

"I'm afraid I'll need some details about the lady's features, personality, or style in order to choose a gown."

"It's for the party tonight."

She felt a migraine coming on; Mister Cole wasn't very cooperative in offering information. Frustration was lurking around the corner but Ami Mizuno wouldn't see to it. Showing displeasure to a customer was forbidden, even to the assistant of a very wealthy man.

"Mister Peacecraft asked you to choose out your personal favourite. He offered a slight description of her."

Thank goodness, she was so glad she thought she might start dancing. She waited patiently as the man pull out a little piece of a paper, and started to read off it.

"She is elegant, lady of grace, intelligent, kind, and stunningly lovely. However she is shy, careful, hesitant about people, considerate to the point of being inconsiderate, and a woman who reminds you of the colour blue that she makes you feel blue."

Ami's brain cells were working on two separate thoughts. What kind of a dress would fit a woman of such interesting describing but yet sound plain in her ears? Also, some parts reminded her of what Milliardo had said to her once in awhile.

Shaking off the latter for the time being, she started to do her job.

-

"Please give my regards to Mister Milliardo and his mysterious woman."

Ami's face held a sincere smile but it almost faltered at the intense gaze she received. His eyes were narrowed and seemed as if he was scanning her in his mind. There would be no surprise for Ami if it turned out this man didn't like her but loved Milliardo Peacecraft.

'Am I so unattractive that men would prefer other men at the sight of me?'

"You're an interesting woman Ami Mizuno. If you please you can match wit by wit but you're too timid. Mister Peacecraft's fascination won't last and you lack spirit to be with him."

Behind the counter he didn't see her fists tightly clutched as her face betrayed no hint of anger. Customer was a customer, whether she wanted to punch them or not.

"Mister Peacecraft hopes to see you at the party wearing his gift."

Leaving the creatively wrapped gift he walked out of the shop leaving an awkward silence on Ami.

'I wrapped this for myself? I spend an hour with that freak assistant to pick out my own gift? Mister Milliardo you have a weird way of flirting with women.'

-

-

"Goodbye Miss Hino, thank you for your work!"

She wiped her forehead before gently nodding to the manager who led his client out of her office. Placing her camera down she started to place equipments around, at times like this she wished she wasn't so impatient with people, for that was the main reason she couldn't hire assistants.

Her violets eyes shifted automatically peeked at the clock and her lips released a tired sigh. It was already 10pm and she skipped both lunch and dinner. Time seemed to literally fly when she was working, she was thankful she had her studio in the basement because there were no windows for distractions.

'At least he didn't dare come today. Duo Maxwell is making things too difficult for me.'

"Finished already?"

Rei looked up at the door and her face broke into a sincere smile. Trowa's visits were frequent and she couldn't remember a day when he didn't come to see her.

"Be thankful you don't have a superior Trowa, you always leave someone to close up for you."

There was a soft smile on his face but she could see his eyes seemed more distant then ever. Trowa's emerald green eyes were like the weather; in a good mood his eyes were clear, in a bad mood they became dark, when he was worried they became foggy, and sometimes his eyes seemed to be missing.

Rei loved Trowa's eyes. They never lied and were truthful even without words. They weren't like Duo's eyes.

Duo's eyes could hide anything, his eyes lied straightforwardly, and they were enchanting with the tiny sparks he had in them. She was in love with Duo's eyes.

"Got home safe last night?"

'More like was Duo any trouble?' He sat down on a light blue chair, his eyes following her every move.

"Did you eat breakfast? It's bad to skip breakfast."

'Why don't you just ask if I staved Duo?' There were times he just wanted to lash out and scream but being an introvert it wasn't easy yelling things out even if it was forced.

"Interior designs done at my place is more fitting. Crashing at your house feels rude to us all." Rei received nothing but silence, it wasn't unnatural, so she let everything be.

'Does the Great Rei Hino fall at the name of Duo Maxwell? Where does her confidence and brashness go when just his name enters the scene? Why must you fold your identity to protect yourself from the one you love?'

Trowa almost lost balance when he heard a loud crash coming from the storage closet. Leaving his seat he took steps forward but as always her voice kept him at bay.

"I'm so clumsy! What the hell is the matter with me knocking down my own equipments? Don't come in here there's not enough room for two!"

Loud noises could be heard from where he stood, a weak invisible smile magically appeared on his lips. Rei wasn't clumsy; she hated laziness, tardiness, and gawkiness more than anybody. She never tolerated it for anyone and didn't hesitant to point their faults.

However, everyone falls at the name of love. Even those who are strong and independent falls and those people are the ones who fall harder.

"People with manners don't arrive to a social gathering drunk! Its common courtesy to call if you think you're going to be late! He's not a teenager anymore he got to stop rebelling!!"

He could feel her trying to calm down and he was willing to bet everything he had that she knew what made front page in the newspaper.

"He was late because he met some 'it' girl of the moment? That man's connection to women always amazes me!"

The echo of glass breaking reached his ears and for a moment Trowa wanted to barge into the storage room to check that she was all right.

"How long did he know her? Long enough to screw her? Or did he not care about time because Minako Aino's the new 'it' going around?"

He could hear her breathing; it was hard and painful almost. Everyone had their limits, Duo and Rei exiled that limit, it made sense one would blow up. Rei had every right to yell, scream, and complain but that didn't mean Duo's actions weren't justified. Nobody justified Duo's actions, not even the man himself.

"Why does that bastard render my heart like this? Doesn't he know when you're caught in a spider web it makes it worse when you move?"

'Is that what your relationship is? Am I caught on that web as well?'

"I love him, there's no one in this world that could love him more than me."

'Perhaps you do Rei, but if you love him so much why not let him go?'

"He loves me, he always returned to me. You don't leave home forever."

'You don't come back if you make a new home.'

Her shadow came out from the closet and slaughtered off to the small stage. Her outlines were tough but she looked too tired.

'Maybe you should make a new home as well.'

"Remember what I told you last night? I honestly think..."

He didn't want to hear anymore. Everyday, every single time he talked to it was to console about Duo. He wasn't a priest! He didn't want confessions, once in awhile he wanted to spill out.

Before he could reconsider he escaped three words that'll tangle the web even more.

"I'm in love."

-

-

-

**Author's Notes: **Holy shit! How long has it been? I think I finally got to the point where the drama will roll in more easily now. Hope I didn't bore everyone to death during the wait. Next chapter will include more of Ami, Heero, Milliardo, and Relena; I have to build up on this square.

**Thanks to:**

**Princess Ren**: Thank you for reviewing. Rei deserves someone all right, who knows if that person is Trowa or Duo.

**meeh2**: Thanks for reviewing. Couldn't wait? I sure made the wait too long.

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's**: Didn't know my ending on the last chapter was such a killer. Thanks for the review.

**Vega03**: Thanks for reviewing. Everyone's picking on Duo, but strangely its Duo I feel mostly for in the story.

**GracedAngel1854**: I'm glad you enjoyed it, thanks for reviewing.

**Venus' double**: Thanks for reviewing and I continue on.

**Angelight**: Thank you for reviewing. I didn't realize I was describing Rei as "adorable" until you mentioned it. I read everything over again and see that I used many words that associate with "adorable". Thank you for your insights, I appreciate them.

**Luinfirith**: You really know how to flatter someone; I think my ego's growing. We'll see if Minako can accept Duo's difficult sides. I appreciate all suggestions and inputs. Rei/Zechs may not be something that grows but you gave me an idea on how to help the square. Thanks for reviewing.

**suisei no mitsukai**: I'm glad that you find my story interesting. The characters' personality always worries me very time I write. Thank you for reviewing.

**Silver Scribes**: Thanks for reviewing. Its more like Rei will lessen the freedom she gave Duo than breaking up with him. Relena and Zechs' appearance will be more frequent later on since they are part of the square.

**ranchan-akari**: Not much of Heero and Ami in this chapter but plenty in the next. Thank you for reviewing.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Duo laid back on his sofa in silence, the only light provided for him came from the city lights. His dashing face looked bored as he continued to flip his cell phone open and close.

The day proved to be dull, he decided to take Trowa's warning of not showing up in front of Heero or Rei. He didn't even call.

After Trowa left early in the morning Duo came straight to his apartment to just think. What exactly was he doing with Rei?

His face suddenly broke into a smirk; he wondered if she saw what made the front page? It was quite hilarious. The reporter made it like he and Minako Aino have been secret lovers for years.

His cell phone started blinking blue lights, Duo flipped it open and brought it to his ears. Before he could even say hello a rush of apologies flew from the opposite line.

"I am so sorry! There's a front-page article about us. I'm very sorry. I hope your girlfriend wasn't too mad."

Minako's melodic voice was filled with genuine concern; it was long time since he heard something other than scorning or disapproval from the other line.

"Its okay, but I really do wish you'd informed me before I got mobbed by angry fans and desperate reporters in the morning. I couldn't go out today at all."

"I wish I could've but I didn't have any privacy since this morning, my manger was extremely pissed."

" I bet he forbid you to see me again."

Duo felt disappointment rush through him at the thought. Minako Aino was such a cheerful and friendly person; despite her fame she was so ordinary. He wanted to get to know this woman more; there was something about her he was attracted to.

He heard a soft laughter and automatically smiled.

"Something like that, but I kind a of dozed off so I'm sure its okay if we talk like this for awhile."

Then it dawned to Duo what he wanted to talk to Minako about.

_Do you think I love my girlfriend?_

_If you say you love her than you didn't love her. If you say you don't love her than you loved her._

"That was an interesting response to my question last night."

"I thought it made sense. Everything has a beginning and an end."

"Strange, I thought you were the type to believe in everlasting love."

"Maybe, but I think for you there's always an end."

The comfortable smile on Duo's face disappeared and he readjusted the cell phone from his hand. There's always an end for Duo Maxwell? This conclusion came from a woman who knew him for less than two days. What accuracy was there? Who was to say he didn't believe in everlasting love?

"Do you now?"

"Yes, if you love your girlfriend now then there was a point you didn't. If you don't love your girlfriend now then there was a point you did."

"Which one is it then?"

"That's something I don't know only you do."

Strangely this reminded him of what Trowa would always ask him. Asking him if he loved Rei, like people's feelings were supposed to be set in black and white.

"So I'm supposed to know the answer?"

"It's your heart; no one knows it better than you."

"Do you know the story of Wizard of Oz?"

"Out of topic but yeah, it's a classic tale."

"I'm the tin man. I have no heart, I can't feel, and I'm empty."

Ami said that to him about two years ago. Kind and timid Ami got extremely angry with him, screaming all sorts of curses and insults at him. If it was from anyone else he would have laughed at it and forgotten it a long time ago.

But it was from Ami, Ami his friend who always forgave and tried to understand. Except that Ami was also Rei's friend and that day Rei was physically attacked by one of Duo's women.

"No, as long as you're loved and love back your heart should be warm."

Minako's voiced sounded hurt and in pain, he came to the assumption she was sensitive to other people's feelings.

"When did you decide that I'm loved and I love someone?"

He was really curious but there was no reply from Minako. Duo took the silence as Minako's lie to try and make him feel better. How would she know if he was loved and loving back?

"If I say I loved her then I didn't love her, if I say I don't love her then I loved her? Can love really be categorized that easily? Good night."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Ami pulled a rogue strand of her blue hair behind her ear, as she glanced around the large ballroom she felt more nervous than before. The Peacecraft family really out did themselves with the interior of the room. Classical and fancy it was like a picture out of a movie.

Ami looked at her gown again, she was wearing the dress she chose for Milliardo's 'mystery woman'. Ami quite frankly wasn't planning to wear it, though it may seem rude, but her assistant had a way with words.

Now, Ami was secretly glad for wearing the gown. Everyone was so handsome and beautiful, if she didn't worse the gown she would've felt even more out of place.

"You're looking exquisite tonight Ami."

Ami shoulders jumped up as Milliardo's husky voice tickled her ears.

"I'm a daisy in a garden of roses Mister Milliardo. The only reason no one is mocking me is because of you."

"Then I will feel grateful that I am some use to you."

There was that striking smile of his that almost seemed arrogant, it never ceased to make her feel uneasy.

"Your actions like these only make me feel uncomfortable."

Milliardo elegantly raised an eyebrow, and his intense blue eyes forced Ami to maintain eye contact.

"Or does it feel uncomfortable because you picture someone else saying my words and doing my actions."

"I apologize if I never came out straightforwardly about my feelings Mister Milliardo..."

"That's enough Ami; I don't need to hear what I already know. Excuse me I must make my rounds with my guests."

That was an attack and it nearly hurt her. She did feel bad if his actions only continued on because she had misled him.

As her deep-sea eyes followed Milliardo mingling with his other guests for a split second, Ami wondered why Milliardo was so interested in her. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts she didn't noticed two pairs of eyes on her.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Fascinating, how those two look good together in a subtle way."

"I wouldn't know."

They watched the fair blue haired woman slowly moving towards the fruit punch area, which happened to be located at the corner.

Relena detached her eyes from Ami and glanced at Heero who already turned away and was looking around the ballroom. She wondered if Heero was concerned about his friend being alone and feeling like an intruder.

After all, Ami Mizuno didn't blend well with in place like these and with the kind of people here, regardless of how beautiful she looked and what a terrific person she was. People here were rich and successful or held futures paved in gold. Vanity and greed coloured these people, and Relena believed Ami Mizuno was a clean pure person.

Heero took a sip of his drink and glimpsed towards where Ami was. Relena was too quick to miss this act.

"My brother isn't a bad person Heero; you can give Ami your blessing."

"Whether Ami likes him or not has not been confirmed, though it's none of my business."

"Ami is your friend I believe you should show some interest."

"She can take care of herself."

Relena indistinctly frowned, then what reason did he have for being so against her brother? And if he really didn't care about Ami, whether it was because she was a friend or something else, he didn't completely disregard Ami.

"Do you think Ami's too good for my brother?"

Relena raised an eyebrow and felt a balance of shock and amusement enclosed her features.

"No answer? I'm hurt."

"Mister Peacecraft has women hanging off him."

Relena thought that maybe that was going a little too far. She knew women did the silliest and most pathetic thing to get her brother's attention but Milliardo was too classy to allow women to 'hang' off him.

A small smile rose to her face as she pictured her brother trying to act all cool headed with women clinging onto him. How many people would take him seriously then?

"Yet he shows no interest in any of them."

"He still does not clearly reject them but give them false hope."

Relena thought Heero was a little more talkative tonight, she was curious if it was Ami or her brother that caused him to speak so much.

"Because women who get hurt from love never recover."

Relena inhaled the bittersweet aroma of her drink before sipping the liquid through her lips. She knew Heero may not understand it but a woman's heart was more fragile than a china doll.

"Infatuation cannot be called love."

"Why not? Just because infatuation is something that lasts only for a while and the person is only into the physical attributions? Then the same goes for love. If like and love are connect do we not like something because of their beauty? Then does that not mean we loved their looks before we loved them?"

Taking her eyes off Heero for a moment she caught her brother's eyes from across the ballroom. He motioned with his hand for her to come towards where he was. Before Relena would excuse herself Heero struck a question that both confused and amused Heero's existence.

"Is love not beautiful?"

"Do you think it's beautiful?"

Milliardo was looking more impatient and was continuously waving his hand towards her. She placed her glass down on the table she was standing next to and prepared to leave, as she received no reply from Heero.

"I learned to take certain silence as a no. Excuse me."

As Relena took a step forward she paused and stood near Heero's ear.

"Not all infatuations are love but all love is infatuations."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Trowa's eyes didn't leave Rei's face; he was desperate to know if she knew anything about his feelings. Slowly her surprised expression made a transition into thrill.

"Really? Who is it?"

He maintained his calm interior preparing himself mentally and emotionally for his confession. Closing his eyes for brief moment he took a deep intake of oxygen. Exposing his green orbs he saw himself in her deep violet eyes. Trowa wondered how he managed to hide his feelings for all these years.

Before he could form his lips into words Rei's cell phone started to ring. Looking annoyed she checked the caller id and he was quick enough to catch the slight joy in her eye.

Giving Trowa a quick look of apology, Rei took steps backwards and answered her call.

"You have some guts calling me, Duo Maxwell."

Though Rei spoke in an annoyed and dangerous tone her expression looked relax and almost in bliss.

She started to walk further away from him falling into a deep conversation with Duo. He wondered if Duo was psychic, what killer timing the braided man had.

For the third time Duo Maxwell was able to stop Trowa's near confession to Rei.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Anything interesting happen today?"

Duo's voice was mischievous and Rei could almost see the smirk on his devilishly handsome face. She wished she were there next to him so she could slap it off.

"You should know. How could I miss the huge picture of the 'IT' girl and a paparazzi picture featuring my loving boyfriend with this woman? It literally was posted everywhere."

Rei bit her lips gently to keep her temper in check she didn't want to blow up right now. She'll throw a fit in private without Duo in hearing distance.

"Well?"

Rei stopped her pacing; she could either play it cool or be straightforward. She was in no mood to play around, hence the latter sounded more pleasing.

"Did you fuck her?"

From the other line she heard a mock gasp and her lips twisted into a cynical smirk. Placing her index finger randomly in the pile of papers, Rei tossed the papers that lay before her index finger. Right before her laid an information sheet and a couple of pictures taken by other photographers of Minako Aino.

How funny it would be to serve a woman that her lover screwed as a client. If Duo's answer was a 'yes', Rei was prepared to mess up Minako Aino's career forever.

Yet if his answer was a 'no', Rei didn't think that would reassure her. When Duo didn't screw a woman on the first night they would last at least a week.

Scanning through Minako's file Rei scrunched it into a paper ball.

"Does it matter?"

His tone was set in amusement nothing very different from their usual conversations. However today there were hints of cruelty and coldness.

"I should hope so, after all you are my boyfriend."

Rei shivered as Duo's icy chuckle entered her ears and she gripped her cell phone tighter. There was something wrong with Duo something obviously displeased him today.

Dropping the paper ball in her other hand Rei pounded it on it with her feet until it was flat enough to be one with the floor. She had a feeling Duo's bad mood had to do with Minako Aino.

"Would you be jealous if I did?"

"You tell me."

Silence came between them; Rei's heart started beating a little faster as she waited for his answer. The demand wasn't that important but if Duo chose to answer that reply mattered.

"Do I have that much control over your life? To tell you how to feel."

He left her speechless and feeling a little pathetic as he hung up on her. A small smirk played on her lips, was this how he felt whenever she just hung up the phone on him without a goodbye.

Placing her cell phone back into her pocket Rei turned around and saw Trowa across the studio, just the way she left him.

A stab of guilt hit her hard watching him just stand there, not even moving, just waiting for her to finish talking to Duo.

Quickly walking towards him she flashed him a small smile.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to call."

Rei did feel bad, but she never apologized and didn't say 'sorry' to anyone, especially when it was serious. Duo always teased her about that. So giving Trowa a smile but her best way of apologizing.

"You were about to say."

Trowa's eyes on no account ever looked lively it was always just there, but when he told her that he was in love his eyes looked bright and lively. Now it looked the way it usually did.

Looking down on the floor for a moment he looked as if he was debating in his head. Rei looked away from for a time, she couldn't get Duo out of her head and what he said.

"You don't know her. She's a regular at the restaurant."

Rei returned her gaze back at Trowa, his shoulders were slumped a bit. It wasn't the pose of someone telling about the one they love. His eyes were downcast as if he refused to make eye contact with her.

Rei wondered if maybe it was a one sided love and if Trowa even talked to her.

"She has a boyfriend. She's very much in love with him and though I never seen him I'm sure he loves her."

She never saw Trowa's eyes look so sad before, a weak tiny smile on his face, Trowa looked in pain. It was the first time Trowa showed interest in the opposite sex. She found it unfortunate that it was one sided. But she couldn't let Trowa give up hope.

"Don't worry about her boyfriend Trowa! So what if she's already in love with someone? There's no crime in pursing someone that's not even legally taken."

Rei's face was set in determination, maybe those two people really did love each other but to her, her friend's feeling matter the most. Even if it would tear apart a happy couple she wanted Trowa to have that love.

"Don't give up Trowa. Stay by her side and opportunity will bound to come up. No couple in this world doesn't fight, you just need to be there when things get rough for her."

Trowa smiled at her for her encouraging words but Rei wasn't sure if it helped him. For what she could tell, Trowa looked even more upset.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Ami crossed her arms and moved her eyes, taking in the little details of all the guests. They were all beautiful people, for the eighth time she wished she didn't come. For the majority of the night she stayed in her little corner, some people came to talk to her but once they found out she wasn't someone big they politely excused themselves.

Ami's eyes paused at the person she's been secretly looking at all night, Heero Yuy. She seen him early at the party but couldn't get the nerve to go talk to him, especially when most of his time was spent with Relena Peacecraft.

Ami released a sigh from her lips and leaned against the wall. She couldn't wait until the night was over.

Having nothing to do she continued to watch these people beautiful people associating with each other and passing by her. It was then she caught two well-known gorgeous women walking towards her, Miranda Alpert and Cassia Wilcox, close cousins of Relena and Milliardo.

"Who are you?"

Ami was glad it was Miranda Alpert that spoke to her first, compared to Cassia Wilcox, Miranda was known to be an angel. She couldn't help but marvel at Miranda's literally red hair. It was the signature colour of the Alpert family; they were known to be volatile red heads.

"I'm Ami Mizuno."

"I think I might've heard of her, some simple clothes designer. I heard a lot of them buy from there."

Ami felt Cassia's cold blue eyes inspect her from head to toe with an obvious look of disapproval on her face. Cassia's words weren't harsh but the way she spoke them and the look she gave froze a person's soul.

"Looks like they're making it quite easy for anyone to be on the guest list."

"It might make their image look good in the eyes of a columnist. You know, invite a poor nobody to show they care about those on the bottom of the society ladder."

Ami knew she should probably bit her tongue and ignore them. Yet it was hard to resist the urge to argue back at them. She was standing right there as they talked like she didn't exist at all.

Ami was aware she would regret talking back.

"Just because someone isn't as rich as you doesn't make him or her a poor nobody."

Miranda's expression remained a poker face; the only hint of surprise at Ami's outburst was that the tip of her lips were twitching. Cassia on the other hand was another case, her eyebrow rose to its highest and her eyes narrowed into a snake's eye. Though the smile Cassia wore moments ago was arrogant and fake it wasn't intimidating as the scowl that suddenly appeared.

"You do know what kind of a party this is. Why would you be here unless for a sympathetic vote?"

"Maybe she has a relationship going on with Milliardo? That gown, Milliardo bought it for you?"

Ami wasn't sure but she felt more than two pairs of eyes on her now and heard a few whispers. The last thing she needed was a crowd forming.

"He bough you a gown; it clearly means you're an object of his generosity or one of his toys."

"I don't appreciate you making assumptions Miss Wilcox. Mister Milliardo is not the kind of a person and neither am I."

A burst of laughter escaped from Miranda's thin lips and Ami stood her ground as the red headed woman step closer to her.

"Are you trying to say, Milliardo gave you that as a gift. And he expects nothing in return? Is that how you seduce rich men, using naivety and innocence?"

"Who can blame you? Milliardo's handsome, has a promising future, comes from a rich family, most likely to inherit the business and he happens to be interested in you. Who wouldn't take that as their ticket to happiness?"

Ami wanted to scream that she wasn't like that. They had no right to make theories about her just because they were filthy rich. But Ami couldn't find her voice; this was what she hated about herself. When she got extremely mad her voice would vanish and she couldn't say anything back.

It made her feel weak and pathetic. Maybe more than she usually felt.

"Anyone but Ami."

Her eyes grew wide when her ears ringed with his voice. Ami didn't expect him to come to her aid, after all he believed in fighting your own fights. As she glanced at him she took this as a chance to inspect her surroundings, the crowd seemed to be bigger.

"If it isn't Relena's boy toy. Back from the trip Milliardo sent you on?"

Miranda's words were filled with bitter resentment and Ami wondered when Heero felt them.

"Ami don't hand around trash."

He didn't acknowledge whether he heard Miranda or not and in her face irritation was definitely noticeable.

"Didn't know she was a friend of yours Yuy. And if you're going to tell her to not hang around trash she shouldn't be your friend anymore."

"I think you're calling the wrong person trash."

As Ami opened her mouth Cassia's glare relocated from Heero to Ami. Her scowl seemed to be mocking her now like she was a heroine from a thriller unsuspecting of what laid ahead.

"How well do you know your friend Miss Mizuno?"

Ami didn't get the chance to reply as Heero decided he knew the answer better than her.

"Well enough. Ami I don't want to see you talking to them again."

"And who the hell are you to give such a command?"

Ami was curious as to who Heero had a more dislike to, from the way his eyes narrowed at Miranda, he seemed to prefer the cold cruel Barbie to the redheaded devil in disguise.

"I'm watching out for her."

"Dislike of her association with us or afraid of the connection she's having with Peacecraft and their relatives?"

"Evidently its my dislike of the two spoiled rich girls, who make money off by being a daddy's little girl, partying around and dating rich people for their place in your little society club."

It seemed as if the whole ballroom was listening to this conversation, it was quiet enough to hear a mouse cough.

If looks could kill Miranda and Heero would've killed each other long ago. Ami wasn't sure but she saw the tip of Miranda's lips twitch into a smile.

"Yuy you have no idea the kind of hole you're digging for yourself. Don't think Relena's always going to be protecting you."

"No one's protecting me."

"Let's go Miranda. We're starting to draw attention."

Cassia didn't even spare Ami or Heero a second look and coolly walked pass. Miranda took a step before pausing to give both Heero and Ami a secretive smile.

"Thank you for this charming conversation Ami, Yuy."

Once the two walked away the crowd scattered, ignoring everything that just happened. Releasing a sigh of relief, Ami turned to face Heero with a small smile on her lips. Without giving her a chance to speak he brushed past her, leaving her with one question.

"Why did you come here Ami?"

For the ninth time she wished she didn't come.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Why didn't you help her?"

Relena silently came up behind Milliardo and she asked in a smooth voice, but to Milliardo it was demanding plus a little threatening. He was watching Ami throughout the whole party even when he was with other guests, it wasn't hard to sport her the blue wallflower stood out among crowds.

He knew chaos was heading Ami's way when he saw Cassia and Miranda but he chose to watch the whole scene unfold before him. Just like Relena did, except Relena was also watching to see what he would do.

His actions disappointed her and Heero's actions didn't please her.

"She doesn't want my help."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he almost laughed at the glare his sister was sending him. To her, Milliardo was some sort of a dog who would do anything to please Ami Mizuno. His amused face filled up with a smirk, this would teach her to underestimate others.

"You lost the chance to save her to Heero. Don't you think she's going to fall deeper for him and contempt you for inviting her here?"

Relena's sharp narrowed eyes glowered at Milliardo like he grew an extra head. It wasn't like he didn't take the chance that Ami's feelings for Heero would deepen but he found the result worth it.

"Maybe. I wanted to see if Heero Yuy could really save Ami Mizuno. I was curious to see what he could do for Ami."

Relena's eyes softened and the sea of green swarmed over with curiosity. Milliardo was reminded how much he and Relena had in common. It wasn't a fact he liked a lot, for he didn't believe he was a trusting person.

"Your conclusion?"

Milliardo pursed his lips into a tight frown, which raised the young woman's eyebrow. She suspected hesitation and if Milliardo held information on her now, he knew she wouldn't push him but would make sure he'll regret the choice of doing so.

"He doesn't know how to save her and there's nothing he can do. He just killed Ami's confidence. He made her feel weak and pathetic, like she truly was nobody. Ami doesn't need someone fighting for her, she needs someone supporting her and standing behind her."

Relena slowly started to nod her head; her thumb crept up to her lips as she gently bit on it. It was an old habit she had when she started calculating.

"But Heero just took charge. He even talked for her."

"He should know Miranda and Cassia's temper. They're not going to make things easy for Ami from now on."

A light amused chuckle escaped her lips; she sympathetically shook her head as waves of her hair bounced. Milliardo noticed that a few males near by were mesmerized by this action.

"Looks like Heero just dug Ami her grave."

Relena slide her heels to the side and looking over Milliardo's shoulder, Ami came into view from across the ballroom floor.

"She's standing by herself again, aren't you going to go to her? She looks awfully lonely."

Even with a smile on her face Relena's tone was serious. After the commotion that Miranda and Cassia made not much people even glanced at Ami. Not even a silent hello or a smile went by her; Relena didn't think it was fair. She also thought all these people were cowards who feared people with more green papers.

"No, I think she wants to be alone now."

"Well excuse me; I have my guest to entertain."

If her brother didn't feel like comforting Ami then she wouldn't force him to. Whatever happens to his love life wasn't any of her business. Relena turned her heels her gaze already wondering around the room in a search. Before she could take a step Milliardo roughly grabbed her arm.

"Relena, don't do or say anything that I wouldn't."

Relena coolly looked into Milliardo's eyes and without a face change she pulled her arm softly but determinedly out of his grasp.

"I'm not like you."

Without sparing her brother a second glance she walked away while his eyes tagged her. She went into the secluded balcony that now held two visitors.

"We're more similar than you would like to believe."  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Thought I'll find you here. You made quite an impression on some of the guests."

Standing only half a meter away from Heero, Relena leaned forward on the railing. She looked up at the sky blanketed with darkness and not even a moon or stars to keep it company. The night breeze brushed past her attempting to mess up her perfectly done hair.

"I apologize if I made too much of a fuss."

"You apologize for making a fuss but not for your actions?"

"Ami is my friend."

Relena changed her positions in order to have clear view of Heero's face. She knew it was impossible to read him but Relena was proud of her ability to detect hints of emotions.

"Didn't you think Ami was strong enough to handle the situation herself?"

Milliardo told her that Heero could never save Ami but Relena was more cautious than her older sibling. She had to know the reason and cause of Heero's action. Regardless of the fact he probably killed Ami's confidence he tried to protect her.

"Ami is not a fighter. She loses the ability to speak when angered."

Relena pursed her cherry lips tightly and glanced into the blood red liquid in her glass cup. She twirled it playfully trying to think of a conclusion for what he just said. Her lips twitched into a light smile and she looked up from her cup.

"You know her well yet you lack faith in her."

"Its not about faith its about facts."

Relena's ocean green eyes gazed into Heero's solid blue eyes; if Relena didn't know any better she would've claimed Heero's eyes looked defensive.

"I must admit though I was a bit jealous. I never had anyone stand up for me, my whole entire family including the relatives believes in fighting your own fight. So I'm used to either losing or winning by myself, I was never brought up as a team player."

She paused when she felt Heero's eyes focusing on her. Looking away from Heero, Relena's eyes traveled into the ballroom in a quick search. She saw her brother talking with a few business partners of their fathers; she also noticed how his gaze shifted towards Ami once in awhile. Milliardo was proving himself to be quite the pawn of infatuation.

"I think the closest thing I got from being supported was from my brother. Though it never seemed so genuine."

Leaning forward into the railings once again, she closed her eyes feeling tired. She wasn't sure if Heero's eyes were still on her, her body was restless and the amount of alcohol she consumed didn't help.

"Perhaps I had too much to drink, there's this funny story I want to tell you that I never told anyone."

Before she could continue Heero opened his mouth, his stand seemed ready to avoid anything thrown his way.

"It might be best if I leave."

Relena didn't give Heero a chance to take a step, she felt vulnerable whenever she drank alcohol and would prefer to seem weak in front of Heero Yuy than anyone else.

"No, if not you I'll probably tell someone else, I'll prefer if it was you."

She waited for Heero to resume his previous pose, leaning against the wall arms crossed. His expression hinting nothing but that he didn't care about anything.

"It was a nice sunny day, a girl convinced her brother to play tea party with her. They ran out of cookies so they both went inside the kitchen to get some more. As they stepped into the house they heard arguing from their parents.

"A woman's name came up and major screaming followed it. That's when they both realized; they didn't have the same mother. The girl didn't believe it would change much but her brother changed. He became quieter and more competitive. His genuine love for his sister one day seemed like forced affection to her.

"We learned to act friendly and close in the eyes of public. While inside we have a relationship that could never place us on the same side."

By now Relena was clutching her hand into a tight fist and her serene ocean green eyes were burning wildly. Heero's face revealed nothing but she knew he was surprised. Whether why she was telling him the family secret or by this very fact she wasn't sure.

"You must understand this Heero, this is a family secret you can't tell anyone. After all, its still a secret that I'm after Peacecraft Corps."  
.  
.  
.  
**Author's Note: **Its been so long that QuickEdit seems different from the last time I used it. Do you know that feeling, you know where you want to go but don't know how to get there? That's how I feel about this little story of mine. I have the ending set and everything but what happens in the middle is proving quite difficult. But I am determined to finish this...one day. Like I said, this chapter is mostly dedicated to the Relena/Heero/Ami/Milliardo square. I really want to develop them,in my opinion these four have a more messed up relationship than the pentagon relationship.Hope you enjoyed this chapter am I will try to bring the next chapter sooner than this.


End file.
